Valentine Stone
by Celianna
Summary: Ginny helps her brothers to think of something for Valentine. To find your 'true love'. Now Ginny has one of her own, but she isn't pleased to find out who her 'true love' really is. Complete
1. Valentine Stone

..::~*Valentine Stone*~::..  
  
A/N: This story has spoilers from Book 5. Ginny is in her 5th year and Draco in his 6th. Don't mind my bad grammar...I really need a beta-reader, can someone beta-read for me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I do own the plot, steal it and you're mine to sue! D  
  
**  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting alone in her room. She just had a little over a week of vacation. After that, she has to go back to school. It wasn't really much of a vacation. More a torture. Her mother was giving her orders every second. Clean up the dishes, was the clothes, make dinner and degnome the garden. But finally she was having some silence of her own. She layed down on her bed and rolled down on her stomach. She was thinking of something. Her brothers, Fred and George, asked her to help them out. To think something for Valentine's day. Now, that was hard. When you think of Valentine, you think of hearts, red rozes and sweets. But something original. Something no one ever knew. But what? Ginny groaned in frustration and rolled on her back.  
  
"I'm never going to think of something." she sighed. Suddenly she heard a voice right outside her door.  
  
"Yes you are going to think of something," the door opened and Fred stepped inside. "because you are the smartest of us all!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Then please, help me out, cause I can't think of something." Ginny said hopeless.  
  
"Well, we were thinking something around the line's of your 'true love and how to find him or her'. What do you think?" he asked. "You're asking me? Well, it isn't really original, but maybe if you think of a way that is original then maybe its good." she said.  
  
"Well, that's your part Gin!" he laughed and left the room.  
  
Ginny sighed again and stared at the ceilling. Your true love. Now we're talking about hard. "I can't even find my own true love, let alone finding someone else's."  
  
Ginny always thought her true love was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. She was head over heels. He saved her. She fell in love with him. He ignored her. She cried and got over him. Now he finally see's her. And she thinks of him The Boy Who Wouldn't Die. Life truely wasn't fair. True love? Pah, her true love was herself. And no one else. Her hand slowly made its way up to her neck. Where was her necklace? She searched with her hand and finally found it. Ginny looked at the stone. A dark red stone, a ruby. She didn't even knew it herself if it was a real one or fake one. She just found it somewhere. Suddenly she had an idea. She sat up straight and looked carefully at the red stone. How to find your true love.  
  
"Fred! Get your ass right back here!" Ginny yelled. A moment later Fred came in, looking confused.  
  
"Don't tell me its your 'time of month' thing." he drawled. Ginny glared at her older brother and threw a pillow. Fred easily catched it. "Now, why am I here?"  
  
"True love right? How about, a necklace that can find your true love? Or rather, the stone of the necklace."  
  
"Hhhmm. Not bad, not bad at all. I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks for the help sis." he threw the pillow back and left the room for the second time that day.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and thought of the necklace. Of course it isn't going to work. You just can't find your true love. Ginny felt a little guilty, selling this to people who think they can find their true love with it. Well, maybe selling it to desperate people. Just like herself. She sighed and cleared her mind.  
  
**  
  
The week has passed, vacation was over and Ginny was back to school. She was back to her bored life. Harry really wasn't helping. Every time in the Great Hall he would sit opposite her and stare at her like a mad man. And all Ron could do was stare at Hermoine. While she was just digging her nose into one of those books again. It's like a chain reaction. Only Ginny really didn't find it funny. She sighed and looked down at her table. She still has to make homework of Potions, Charms and History. But she was just to tired to finish it. Slowly Ginny rested her head on the table. Surely no one would notice her being away. The common room was empty. Before Ginny could close her eyes her stomach made an apparence.  
  
"Ouh. Skipped dinner today, why did I do that?" Ginny mumbled to herself. She tried to ignore the sound of her stomach, wanting to eat. "Can't even bloody sleep while I'm alone." she sighed and started to stand up, preparing to leave and head towards the kitchens.  
  
She left the common room and was mindlessly walking trough the hallways. It even suprised herself that she found the painting without getting caugt by Filch, or getting lost. She tickled the pear and crawled trough the hole. Immediately a house elf ran up to her.  
  
"What can Dobby get you Miss?" the house elf asked.  
  
"Whatever we had for dinner please." Ginny answered. Dobby left and Ginny looked for a seat. Ginny saw a lot of house elves working. 'Poor things.' she thought. Finally she found a seat and sat herself comfortable. Her eyes kept closing and pretty soon she would just fall asleep.  
  
She didn't even notice someone else entering the kitchens. Ginny was now half asleep. Until Dobby tugged her by her robes. Ginny cracked one eye open. Something had changed. She opened her other eye. Some one was sitting at the same table.  
  
"Kids shouldn't be out that late, you know." drawled a voice next to her. Ginny didn't even bothered to look at the person. She already knew who it was.  
  
"Miss, Dobby has your dinner served." the house elf said out loud.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Ginny said. Then, she dug in. She didn't cared what she was eating, it tasted good and the sooner she was done, the sooner she got out of there.  
  
"Weasley, didn't your parents ever teached you any manners? Look at you, the food is going everywhere!"  
  
Ginny looked up from her dinner at the silver blonde boy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Whah bwar yu boing here?" she managed to say with her mouth full. "What's that Weasley? Your parents didn't even teached you how to talk? I'm shocked!" he said dramatic. Ginny only glared at him. She was too tired and too hungry to yell at Malfoy. She finished as quick as possibly and left. But not without Malfoy yelling at her that she got herself a detention. Ginny didn't cared and raced to her common room. Finally there, she ran upstairs and fell on her bed. 'Finally, some peace.'  
  
The next morning something was bugging Ginny. Or lets say, poking Ginny. She rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Hermoine, I don't care if lessons are about to start, like they wouldn't start if I wasn't there. Now let me sleep!" Ginny automaticly said. But the poking wouldn't stop.  
  
Ginny cried out in frustration and sat up straight in her bed. She looked at who was poking her arm. She shrieked and fell of her bed. "Damn owl's! You're supposed to bring the letters in the Great Hall! Not when I'm in bed!" she yelled at the big owl while shooing it away.  
  
Ginny groaned and pulled herself up on her bed. She coverd herself up with her blanket. She wasn't comming underneath it today. Not a morning person.  
  
"Ginny, wake up girl, you're late!" now that was the voice of Hermoine Granger. "I'm too lazy to repeat what I always say to you." Ginny mumbled underneath her blankets.  
  
"Ginny, come on! Accio blankets!" she waved with her wand and the blankets came flying to her. Ginny yelped and curled up in a ball.  
  
"Do I really need to throw water at you?" Hermoine said whith her hands on her hips. She blinked a couple of times and saw Ginny already pulling her shoes on. "Now that's what I'm talking about."  
  
When she was finally finished Hermoine was already in class. She was about to run when she saw the letter. She grabbed it and quickly left the room. She ran as fast as she could to Charms. Ginny barely made it. But Professor Binns (A/N: now I'm not sure if he is the History teacher, or Charms teacher) didn't noticed. Looking for a seat, Ginny saw someone motioning to her. It was Colin, her closest friend.  
  
"Couldn't get out off bed?" he asked as she approached him. Ginny only smiled and took a seat next to him. Colin looked at her hand.  
  
"What have you got there?" he asked and pointed to her hand. "Oh, the letter, I forgot." she said and opened the letter.  
  
The letter was from her brothers.  
  
'Hello Ginny ol' dear  
  
Here is our prototype of, what we call, Valentine Stone. You'll find two necklaces inside. If you put one of them around your neck the other one will find your 'true love'. Now you're thinking that we're full of crap. But it does work! We tested it on mum, and the necklace found dad. That's enough prove for us. After the other necklace found your 'true love' it will glow every time you're near it, yours will do the same. Now don't go screaming at us if it isn't Harry Potter!  
  
Yours, Fred and George.'  
  
Ginny twitched. Harry potter? She twitched again. Stupid gits still thinks she's in love with Harry. 'Man, I'm twitching alot lately.' The two necklaces were still inside of the letter. She decided she will get them out after class.  
  
"From who was it?" Colin asked, looking at the letter. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You're asking alot of questions. Is there something wrong?" this made Colin blush and looked the opposite of were Ginny was. Colin was acting strange lately. 'Hell, everyone is acting strange lately.' She sighed and started taking notes from what the Professor was telling them.  
  
After class was over Ginny raced outside the classroom. Holding the letter, she felt inside for the necklaces. She pulled out a beautiful long silver necklace. With a light blue stone that shined like a diamond. She gasped. Her brothers made that? 'Of course mum gave them a hand, I know it for sure.' she smiled at the necklace and put it on. Ginny was too busy with the necklace that she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking." she apologized.  
  
"Ah, Weasley. Just the person I was looking for. Now lets talk about your detention." the familiar cold voice said. Ginny looked up in his icy grey eyes.  
  
"What? What detention?" Ginny asked very confused. She didn't do anything right? "Don't you remember? Last night you were sneaking into the kitchens." Malfoy sneered and crossed his arms.  
  
Ginny tried hard to remember, but her memory left her alone. "I really don't remember Malfoy. Now sod off so I can get to next class." but Malfoy stopped her. "You really don't remember anything?" he asked and was smirking all the time. 'Why the hell is he looking like he's planning something?'  
  
Malfoy leaned closer to her face. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It gave her goosebumps. "Not even about when you kissed me?" he hissed in an attempt to sound sexy. Wich worked. Ginny felt herself go red and backed off. "I did not! I have better taste than that!" she cried. No way she kissed Malfoy. Malfoy only smirked at her.  
  
"A week detention, every night at 7 o' clock at the dungeons, Professor Snape's dungeon." he said coldly and walked away, leaving Ginny in frustration. She didn't even notice that her other necklace was gone.  
  
--  
  
Now don't be mad because I have a lot of typos *runs and hides for cover* I'm from Holland, so don't be hard! That's why I really need a beta-reader....oh yeah, please review XD 


	2. Room of Requirement

Chapter 2 - Room of Requirement  
  
A/N: Ooeeh someone wants to be my beta-reader! *jumps in joy* My first beta XD and thnx for the reviews! And yes, Binns is the History teacher, and Flitwick the Charms teacher .... well.... lets pretend Flitwick was sick or something and Binns just teached this one lesson, okay?  
  
**  
  
"Detention, for a week! That stupid git!" Ginny yelled at no one particular. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about the detention Malfoy gave her. 'I'm not going! Unless he comes here himself and drags me to te dungeons. Yeah, like that'll happen.' Having a bad day is really pissing her off. She let herself fall back on her pillow. The sound of giggeling girls were comming this way. Her not-friends. Exept for one, Holly.  
  
"So, I told him to just sod off and kill himself. There are other girls in the world." a girly voice stated. The group rounded a corner and saw the little redhead lying on her bed. They totally ignored her. But one of the girls walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Gin. What's up?" the girl said with a sweet voice.  
  
Ginny looked at her friend, Holly. She was a little smaller than herself, had light brownish long hair and big brown eyes. "Nothing really." Ginny answered with a smile.  
  
She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Almost 7 o' clock. Nope, she isn't going. If she can't remember of what happend then she isn't going. 'I wish I could see the look on his face when I won't show up.' Ginny snickered and left the giggeling girls for the common room.  
  
It was very quiet. Only a few Gryffindor's were studying. That included Colin. He was sitting near the fireplace, making his homework. Ginny sat beside him. "Care to tell me what's going on?" she asked. Colin looked up and started talking.  
  
"Well, I have to write down for Charms why the hex is called the Bad Boogey Hex. After that I have to explane what happens with the victum. And-" Ginny quickly coverd Colin's mouth with her hand.  
  
"I didn't mean talking about homework! How bored can you be? I was talking about what happend earlier this morning." she started. Colin blushed again and focused his attention on his homework.  
  
"Come on Colin, you know I'll find it out somehow! So you can tell me now as well." Ginny pushed, hoping that Colin would tell her what's bugging him. Maybe he has a crush?  
  
"It's not easy for me to tell you this Gin. You'll probably laugh at me."  
  
"Oh come on Colin, you know I won't do that." Ginny whined. Colin looked at her, grinning. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny smiled.  
  
"So can I." and her smile faded. "Arse." she said in a teasing tone and playfully hitting him on his arm. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, just for now!" she said.  
  
"Hhm. What time is it?" she asked. "Ehh. I think it's about 7." Colin replied. Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of detention. But then she smiled, knowing Malfoy would be there, alone.  
  
Ginny was feeling hungry again. So, she left the common room, again, and headed towards the kitchens. This was all a little familiar for her. But Ginny wasn't going to think of that. She marched down the hall ways. Just when she reached the painting someone appeared. "Well, well. I should have known that you would come back to the kitchens again."  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against a wall. And for the first time, he didn't had his hair slicked back. They were wet and fell into his silver eyes. Maybe he just got out of the shower. Is she looking at him? 'I must be too hungry, that's it.' "Now, off to the dungeons, Weasley." he said and walked away. Ginny looked at the painting and at Malfoy who was walking away. 'Argh, darn it.' she rolled her eyes and followed Malfoy to the dungeons.  
  
Malfoy was walking very fast and taking big steps. Ginny had to run to keep up with him. 'Selfish prat.' she thought. If only she knew that her necklace was glowing.  
  
**  
  
"Malfoy, you're not really helping here! Just for God's sake, pull up your feet!" Ginny argued with Malfoy. She was cleaning Snape's dungeon. And Malfoy sat infront of the desk. Ginny was really mad at him. It was like 11 o' clock and she was tired and very, very hungry. She held her broom tightly in her hands, wishing it was Malfoy. He didn't even budged.  
  
"Fine, than I'll just have to clean you up too!" she shouted at him. She sweeped hard on his shoes, making him stand up and yell at her.  
  
"Do I look like dirt to you?! Go clean somewhere else you weasel!" he snapped at her. Ginny's face was as red as a tomato. She narrowed her eyes and saw Malfoy sitting again, she smiled and let hold of the broom go. Bulls-eye, or better, His-eye.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he yelled in pain and threw the broom back at her. Ginny dodged and looked at Malfoy, holding his hand on his right eye. 'Serves him right.' and she smiled even wider. Satisfied that he was in pain. She turned around and started sweeping again.  
  
"Now I have to poke my eye out, I've got Weasley cooties all over me!" he yelled. Ginny glared daggers at him but continued her cleaning. 'Good, poke your eye out, then I only have to look at one of those.'  
  
"Are you done yet? I've got other places to go to." Ginny answered him with a growl. 'Like I wanted to come here in the first place! He's making me lose my appetite.' Finally she was done. The dungeon was clean, and she just wanted to eat, or sleep, maybe both at the same time. Ginny pictured herself sleeping while eating some potatoes. She giggled.  
  
"Well, it seems I'm done here so I'll be off. See you never again Malfoy." and with that, she left. Malfoy watched her go, and noticed something glowing around her neck. But he didn't care, what he did care about was that the littlest weasel hit his eye with a broom. The nerve. He growled and left the dungeons. Tomorrow he will let her suffer.  
  
"Hungry, git of a Malfoy, Filch, sleepy, hungry, homework." Ginny was mumbling something no one would ever understand. She had no idea where she was headed. Hell, she was lost. Now she started to calm down and look at where she actully was. She has never been here at this part of the castle. She started pacing up and down. Where the hell was she? Ginny started to panic, forgetting that she was hungry. 'If only someone drew a map of Hogwarts.' And suddenly, a door appeared in the wall. Ginny stopped pacing and looked suprised at the door. She knew a lot of strange things happends at Hogwarts, but doors appearing out of nowhere? The door was like any other door. Should she open it? Ginny's hand reached the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
It was just a normal room. Not a classroom, just a room. There was a large bed at the back, a table near the door, with food. "Food." she said dreamy. "But from who?" she stepped in the room and looked around. It was decorated in her house colors, red and yellow. There was a big map on the wall and, what Ginny didn't noticed, homework on the table too.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" no answer. That was good enough for Ginny. She started to eat the food. She was enjoying herself alright. After a while she was full. 'I need a napkin.' And suddenly, out of nowhere, a napkin appeared in front of her. Ginny looked at it in shock. Did that just happen? She took it and cleaned her face and hands. Tough she was still suprised. Things comming from nowhere. Maybe she's losing it. She shrugged. 'How late is it?' she thought. Then, a clock appeared in front of her. Ginny's eyes windened.  
  
"A room that gives what I think? That's weird and unexplainable." she said softly. She looked at the time and very quickly left the room. She'll come back to it tomorrow. First she has to sleep. As she walked trough the corridor she heared a noise. It was soft, but nearby. She narrowed her eyes, trying to look in the dark. Then she heared something walking. Little footsteps. There, around the corner two green eyes litted up in the dark.  
  
"Mreowww"  
  
'Shit!' Ginny thought, she stumbled backwards and fell. But she kept on falling. Hitting a few steps she finally reached the ground with a thud. "Ouch." she muffled. 'Stupid Hogwarts with those stupid moving stairs.' At the end of the stairs the two green eyes appeared again.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Ginny quickly stood up and started running. Anywhere was good enough, just not where that stupid cat was. Stupid Miss Norris. Or was it Mister Norris? 'Ah well, it's a crawny little creature!' Her heart pounded in her chest. What if she got caught? Who knows how many housepoints she loses, or worse, more detentions with Malfoy. She kept on running, ran up stairs, turned left or right, when she finally stopped. She breathed heavily. She leaned against a wall and let herself fall on the ground. It was dark and cold. Maybe she was back again at the dungeons. She stood up and looked around. She saw a door that made her remember she was back at Snape's dungeon. She groaned and kicked the door. It made a lot of sound as it was empty at the dungeons.   
  
Ginny looked around her nervously and then left, running as if a dog from hell was chasing her.  
  
--  
  
Ooh, I'm having so much fun writing this stuff ^^, and I got so many reviews for just one chapter! XD *does the happy dance* more reviews makes me happy, and happy me makes me write faster ^-~ if you wanna see if I'm working on my story. Just watch my profile and scroll down untill you come across ~*IN THE FUTURE*~ I'll be writing there everything I'm working on! 


	3. Not him

Chapter 3 - Not him  
  
A/N: This chapter was alot of fun to write...Ginny really isn't a morning person....and thnx for the ones that reviewed! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico.  
  
**  
  
"Ginny, you're making me mad, now get up!" an extremely high voice screeched. Hermoine Granger was, again, trying to get Ginny out of bed.  
  
"No!" she yelled back, hiding under her safe blanket.  
  
"Don't make me go get water!" Hermoine yelled back. Ginny's head popped underneath her blanket for just a second, then returned under it again. "I'm tired, now let me sleep!"  
  
Hermoine threw her hands up in the air, defeated. How in the world could her mother live with such a 'thing'? "Fine, if you won't stand up, you're going to fly up!" Hermoine said as she took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" as she aimed at Ginny.  
  
"You can't use that spell on people-What the?!" Ginny cried out in suprise. She was rising from her bed. Higher and higher untill her blanket fell off of her. Now she reached the ceiling. Her hands and knee's were now the only thing for keeping her not to bump against it. She could walk on the ceiling like this!  
  
"Hermoine, you're freaking me out! Please put me back down!" Ginny yelled at her. It was actully very funny, and she would probably laugh her arse off if it wasn't her being on the ceiling. She looked at Hermoine who was smiling evilly at her. "Don't you even dare to let me hang like this." Ginny said as serious as she could. Her hands and knee's were still on the ceiling.  
  
"I think I should leave you like that. Since you always stay in bed, always late for class, and always getting us points deducted!" Hermoine said with a high tone. She turned and left the girls dormitory.  
  
"Uhh, Hermoine. Hermoine? You're making me very, very scared right now." Ginny said. "Hermoine! You get back here at once!" she looked at the ceiling. 'Ugh, just great, old gum.' and she made a face.  
  
Ginny started to get bored. It was fun for about 10 seconds. But now her blood started to go to her head. She made a mental note to make Hermoine's life as misserble as it could get. Then, after a minute the spell wore off and she fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Aah!" she yelped as she made contact with her bed. She sqeeuzed her eyes and rubbed her poor bum. "I didn't know Hogwarts was such a pain in the arse." she said at a wall. Quickly, she started to get dressed, she took her schoolbag and swiftly left the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Students were walking and running trough the corridors, getting on time for their first class. Ginny Weasley was one of them. She was the only one running actully. She didn't want to get late for Potions. Her necklace bounced on her chest with every step she made. And suddenly, it glowed, but just for a split second and it disappeared again. Ginny abruptly stopped. Did she just saw her necklace glowing? She swung around, looking at the students that were near her. But they all kept talking and completely ignoring her. Her heart was racing. Her true love, here? Or did she just imaginate it? 'Stop it Ginny. You're losing your head.' she nodded to herself. 'Maybe your head is still on the ceiling.' she thought as she finally reached the dungeons.  
  
Finally she made it on time. She looked at the room. Filth everywhere, she groaned, thinking that she has to clean that on her detention. Her attention went to Colin, who was waving happily at her. She smiled and went to him.  
  
"Good morning, it's a miracle that you're on time. So tell me, what hex was it?" he asked. Ginny laughed at his question, she sat down next to him and answered "The Wingardium Leviosa." and she started to study her necklace.  
  
"It's pretty. Where did you get it?" Colin said, following her eyes on the necklace.  
  
"Oh, it's actully a product of my brothers. But it was my idea."  
  
Before Colin could ask what was so special about it Snape walked in. He looked with disgust at the 5th years Gryffindors and 5th years Ravenclaws. He pointed at the board. "You've got 40 minute's." he said. Everyone started to read the inscriptions for the potion. Ginny read the title.  
  
"Rosetta? Isn't that a love potion?" she asked. "Yeah, I believe it is." Colin replied, he was already putting ingredients in his cauldron.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. Normally they would have to make healing potions. Not once did they made a love potion. Ginny shrugged and started asking Colin what to put in the cauldron. She was too busy trying to copy Colin to notice that Malfoy walked in the dungeon. He and Snape were talking about something.  
  
"Hey Gin, your necklace is glowing." he said and pointed at the glowing stone. Right after that Malfoy left. And so did the glowing.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked at her necklace, just in time to see it return back to normal. Her heart froze and she looked around the room. 'My true love is in here with me?'  
  
"Gin, why are you staring like someone just killed one of your brothers?" Colin asked worried, while waving his hand in front of her face. Ginny snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry. Just something in my head." she smiled at him and started throwing things in her cauldron. But her head was with the glowing necklace.  
  
After her second class of the day Ginny went back to the Great Hall, starving to death. Not much students were there. The Gryffindor table was empty. So Ginny just picked out the best seat and started eating. A moment later the hall was filling with students. Colin sat next to her. Then her brother, Ron. Hermoine and Harry came after that. Harry took a seat were he could best see Ginny.  
  
Ginny eyed Harry suspiciously and then at looked her necklace. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. At least Harry wasn't her true love. But is the necklace for real? 'It worked on mum and dad. But than again, the twins told me about it. And you know the twins Gin!' Her eyes travled across the table. Wich one of them was her true love? She stopped looking and started to take a banana from the fruit bowl. Harry was still staring at her. She tried to ignore his hungry stare and peeled of her banana.  
  
He watched her every move. Ginny shifted uncomfortable. Harry licked his lips. Then she slammed her fist on the table and yelled "Harry, stop bloody looking at me or I'll hex you to oblivion!"  
  
Harry just smiled and winked. Ginny stood up from the table and walked away as fast as she could. Opening the Great Hall doors, she stepped outside. 'Aah, fresh air!' she thought and inhaled deeply. Maybe going to the lake would take her mind of the perverted Harry. The wind played with her long red hair as she walked to a tree near the lake. She sat underneath it and cuddled herself up. The sun peered trough the leafs, shining into Ginny's eyes. So, she closed them. Just when her necklace was glowing again.  
  
**  
  
"So, A equals B, and B equals C. But what the hell has it anything to do with Potions?!" Ginny utterd to herself. She was sitting in the library, doing her homework for Potions. She tapped with her quill on the parchment. "I'll just say, ABC." she scribbled it down and smiled. Why had math anything to do with a love potion? Ginny shrugged and started collecting up her things. She still has to go to that detention Malfoy gave her. Only 5 more days to go.  
  
Walking to the dungeons was scary. Everytime she got there, when she didn't have class, she was always in some kind of trouble. She reached Snape's dungeon and opened the door. Malfoy was already there, leaning against the desk of Snape. He looked up to her and smirked.  
  
"Already took a trip to the kitchen?" he asked. Ginny didn't say anything but waited for him to say what she has to do.  
  
"You arn't going to clean with a broom, since you obvlisly can't handle it," Ginny smiled innocently "so you're going to wash the floor with a sponge." he stated with a smirk. Ginny's eyes widened, as she looked around the dungeon. No way she can clean the floor with just a sponge!  
  
"But-but. That's impossible!"  
  
"Well, your going to have to make it possible." he remarked. Malfoy pointed at the back, were a bucket full of water and a sponge was waiting for her. He seated himself behind Snape's desk and started to do his own buisness. Ginny stamped her foot on the ground and walked to the bucket of water. Taking the sponge, she wetted it and started cleaning the floor.  
  
After cleaning the floor for a while Ginny couldn't stand the silence anymore. She started humming the Muggle song Stuck, from Stacie Orrico. Ginny listend to many Muggle songs. Altough she did like the Weird Sisters and all. Malfoy looked up from the desk and glared at the little Weasley. Then he shook his head and got back to his own work. Ginny's humming started to get louder. Untill she was finally singing the words, very quietly.  
  
"I hate you, but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true, I'm stuck on you." she sang.  
  
"Weasley, this ain't a bloody music class, so can you SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Malfoy yelled at her. Ginny blushed and shut her mouth. "Stupid...singing...redheads...muggle loving......brainless." Malfoy mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. Ginny hid a smile and wondered if Malfoy knew the song. Then she rememberd he was a Malfoy and hate's everything that has to do with Muggle's.  
  
Ginny was almost done with the floor. She still needed to do the part were Malfoy was. So, she got up, took the bucket, and walked over to Malfoy. He didn't even notice her at his back. He was concentrating very hard on something. Ginny looked up at Malfoy. He was brushing the quill against his lips, he looked kinda angry. His silver eyes reading over and over again. Ginny giggled, knowing that Malfoy was lost his little world. She stood up and peeked over his shoulder and saw his homework. He was working on Potions right now. There was a question 'Name two famous love potions.' Malfoy already filled in one. Ginny smiled, Malfoy really didn't knew anything about love. She was thinking about saying the answer to it, because she knew. Malfoy bited on his quill and sighed.  
  
"Rosetta." Malfoy looked behind him and saw Ginny looking over his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "Another famous love potion is Rosetta." Ginny said while pointing at the question. Malfow snarled and blocked Ginny's view. "Mind your own buisness." he said. But Ginny saw him quickly scribble the answer.  
  
"Arn't you done yet?" he asked. Ginny shook her head, but then something catched her eye. Something in Malfoy's pocket was giving light. That something was glowing. 'Is that his wand? Maybe he tried Lumos and forgot to say nox.' she thought.  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't knew you were that sloppy, but forgetting to reverse the Lumos spell says it all." she laughed.  
  
"What are you rambling about?" he said and looked at her with a weird look.  
  
"I mean your wand, it's still glowing." and she pointed at his pocket. "Weasley, my wand is here on the desk, you blind weasel." and he pointed at his wand, lying on the desk.  
  
"Oh, then what's glowing?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?!" he shouted, his hand got inside his pocket and took out a- 'NECKLACE?!' The necklace was identical as her own one, and it was glowing brightly. She looked down at her own, it was glowing too. If she hadn't been too busy scrubbing the floor all the time, she might had seen the necklace glowing. Ginny was speechless as she looked at the necklace Malfoy was holding.  
  
"You know, this thing kept following me everwhere and wouldn't leave me alone. And sometimes it would glow like it is doing now." he said while poking the it.  
  
"No." Ginny said before she fainted on the ground.  
  
**  
  
"Weasley?" a voice called.  
  
Ginny opened one eye. She was lying on her bed and someone was sitting next to her. But it was to dark to tell who it was. "Hermoine is that you?" she whispered. She rubbed her eyes. Then, she rememberd something. "Ugh, I had a dream. About Malfoy being my true love." she said.  
  
"Well, that would have been a dream for you, but a nightmare for me." the voice responded.  
  
Ginny heared Malfoy's voice. Her eyes widened and she sad up straight. A thousand feelings ran trough her body and a million qustions trough her head. Maybe it was still all a dream. She was shaking, terrified if it were true. "W-what happend?" she asked with an uncertaint voice.  
  
"You fainted and I had to carry you all the way to the Hospital Wing, that's what happend. The things you have to do when you're a prefect." he said the last thing more to himself than to Ginny.  
  
Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at her necklace. To see that maybe she was wrong, and that it really was Malfoy. "Why are you still here?" she dared to ask. "I-I don't know," he said slowly but he quickly recoverd "because it's still your detention." he said and smirked. Typical.  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you were worried." Ginny said and layed down. "Because I'm not." he said. She heard him standing up and leave. Ginny prayed that it wasn't him. She looked down at her necklace once again. And for the second time that day, she fainted.  
  
--  
  
Yay, fun chapter to write! Hehe, please review! ^^ and thnx to my beta-reader! 


	4. Keep on annoying

Chapter 4 - Keep on annoying  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how long I will make this story. But I have alot of idea's to put in. Remember, this is romance/humor XD can't live without it. I'm thinking of making Peeves appear, now what harm could he do to Ginny and Draco? n.n And thnx to all of those lovely reviews XD I'll be gone for 2 weeks (vacation) so I won't be updating anymore....well maybe 1 or 2 times  
  
**  
  
Twirling and tossing was all she could do in her bed. Why the hell was HE roaming in her thought's? Ginny's eyes travled upon the ceiling. She has been awake for several hours, and the reason was him. 'I'm sure this was a pratical joke from the twins. I'm very sure.' she kept thinking it over and over again. But why didn't she believed it herself? A flash of grey entered her mind. That's why. 'No way that my true love is Malfoy. A Malfoy. Do you hear what I'm saying? Oh great, I'm thinking to myself now.' she slapped her head for thinking that. 'Of course I'm thinking to myself, who else should I think to then?!' she realized this isn't going anywhere so she focused on her necklace. It wasn't glowing anymore, it stopped right after Malfoy left her at the Hospital Wing. She was still in the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey wouldn't let her go to her dormitory, saying that she must spend the night here.  
  
'So what? Big deal I fainted twice, I'm fine now, now that I know who's arses I should hex.' she smirked as her mind filled with idea's of punishment. 'Ginny-girl, you're so cruel.' she laughed inwardly 'I know.' and finally she drifted off into sleep. A dream started to take place in her mind. Ginny was at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. But it was empty, except for one person. The person was sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny wanted to ask the person were everybody was but the person was already infront of Ginny.  
  
"Where is everybody?" she asked. The person smiled and whispered "Does it matter?" He grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. He pulled her face closer to his. Ginny felt his lips brush against her own. She was holding in her breath, who was this guy making her feel all dizzy? She felt his warm breath on her. Her knee's felt like melting anytime. The person finally pressed his lips onto her's. Time suddenly stopped as Ginny's world collasped. She could feel the warm feeling spreading over her body. His lips were soft and smooth. Ginny couldn't believe the way she was feeling now. She started to kiss back like there was no tomorrow. Where did that came from? Then they broke appart. His lips curved into a smile and started disappearing. Then, she was certain she saw his eyes, they were grey.  
  
Her eyes opened and looked around. There was no person, no house table's and no grey eyes. Ginny touched her lips with her index finger. 'It felt so real.' she thought.  
  
It was morning and Pomfrey was already walking over to, the just awaken Ginny. "How are you my dear?" she asked while placing a hand on Ginny's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Ma'am. Can I please go now?" Pomfrey felt Ginny's forehead one more time and then nodded. Ginny flashed a smile and started to get dressed. She looked like a mess but she didn't cared now. 'A little trip to Ron's owl, Pig.' she smirked all the way up to Gryffindor tower. She said the password and entered the common room.  
  
Ron looked up from his chair to Ginny. He threw his books on the ground and ran up to her. He shook her shoulders.   
  
"Are you okay?! What did that git do to you? Just say it and he will regrett it!" he said in anger.  
  
"Ron! Please, let go of me. I'm fine and if you're saying that Malfoy did something to me, you're wrong. He's the one who brought me up to the Hospital Wing." she explained. Why is she picking Malfoy's side? 'Because he brought you to the Hospital Wing. Yeah, but he IS a prefect. Why the hell am I'm thinking about that?'  
  
Ron calmed down and let Ginny go. "You were in the Hospital Wing?! What happend?!" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes, first yell and say that Malfoy hurt her and after that, ask what is wrong. "I fainted, no biggie." she smiled and walked pass him. But Ron took her hand and stopped her. "You fainted?! How? What? Where?!" he asked bewildered.  
  
"I said no biggie, now leave me alone Ron. As you probably have noticed, I look like a mess, so I would like to go to my dormitory." and he finally let her pass. Ginny ran upstairs, leaving Ron alone. Looking around the room to see if anyone was there, Ginny sneaked up to her bed. All the girls were still sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up. She took a comb out of her drawer and started combing her long red hair. After she was done she went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
'I'll send the letter after classes are over. Hmm, maybe a howler is better.' she thought.  
  
Not far from that the ghost, who taunted all students, was flying trough the corridors. He flew trough all the walls until he stopped in the hallway. There was a student awake. Very early to be walking around Hogwarts. Peeves smiled as he found his first victim of the day.  
  
Ginny started walking fast. It was still very early in the morning and maybe she could get caught. If was like someone was following her. She looked behind her back but saw nothing. She turned and crashed against a soft wall. She landed on her bum and yelped. 'Wait, soft wall?'  
  
"Watch were you going you little weasel." the voice sneered. Of course she had to run into the biggest prat of them all, Draco malfoy.  
  
"Well, you should watch out too!" Ginny defended. Altough she knew it was her fault. She crambled up and faced malfoy. What really didn't work because he was a few inches taller than her. 'Stupid tall git.' she thought.  
  
"I can go where ever I want weasel." Malfoy snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then why can't I?" she bite back.  
  
"Because you're a Muggle-loving weasel." he smirked and turned around, but only to be knocked down by something. He felt like he just jumped in the cold lake. The cold spread trough his body. He looked up and saw Ginny looking in horror at him. Now he knew what was going on.  
  
"Peeves!" he yelled at the ghost hanging above him. "Ah, look at the two lovebirds." the poltergeist drawled and smiled at the two. Malfoy stood up and looked with disgust at Peeves.  
  
Ginny finally started to turn back to reality. She just heard the word lovebirds. "Hey, I don't like that prat Peeves. And neither do I like you, so go away!"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt!" Peeves said sarcastically. He hovert above Ginny's head. "Go away you bloody jerk!" she yelled, not liking that he was above her head. She just felt him going trough her body, and it wasn't a good feeling. She did not wanted to feel that way ever again.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Where are you going?" Peeves asked while seeing Malfoy sneaking away. "A place where you and her aren't." he replied. Peeves smiled and copied the sound of a fart.  
  
"Go away you freak of nature, or do I have to bring the Bloody Baron?!" Malfoy threatend. That got Peeves attention. Ginny watched the whole scene playing in front of her eyes. 'I hope Peeves throws Malfoy into a wall or something.' she thought evilly.  
  
"You shall hear from me again!" the ghost yelled and flew trough a wall. Malfoy snorted and walked away. But stopped when he heard Ginny saying something. "Darn, Malfoy wasn't thrown into a wall. Just my bad luck." she sighed. Malfoy smirked and started walking again.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Ginny, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, hey Holly. I'm trying to get my howler working."  
  
"A howler? For who?" Holly asked exiting.  
  
"For my two stupid, not funny, brothers." Ginny said while putting the letter in the envelope. "I just asked Hermoine how to get the spell on it." Ginny saw the envelope turning a dangerous red color.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to make her life as miserable as possible?" Holly asked. Ginny grinned. "That's another reason why I asked."  
  
"Pig! Come here will ya?" she called the small, hyperactive owl. He landed on her shoulder. Ginny binded the letter on him. "Fred and George Weasley." she whispered. Pig screeched and flew away as fast as he could. But the little owl was a little to thick to see that the window was closed. He crashed against it. But Pig flew away as if nothing happend.  
  
"Wow, looks like he's got the brain of Crabbe and Goyle." Holly said, still looking at the window Pig crashed against. "Yeah." Ginny said dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make homework in the library, care to join me?"  
  
"I can't. I've still got to go to that detention of Malfoy, and maybe I'll go to the kitchens, I'm famished!" Ginny said, drooling already. Holly looked at her weird friend. She shrugged and said "Okay, but I'll be there untill 8 if you change your mind."  
  
Holly left the room, leaving Ginny alone. 'I think I'm going to the kitchens now.' Ginny stood up and left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'I'm going alot to the kitchens lately. But, who keeps track of that?' she laughed inwardly. Classes were already over, except for Astromony. Students were walking to their own houses or were just snogging eachother. "Jerg, go to the Astronomy Tower people." Ginny said at the snogging couple.   
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned around and saw who the couple was. First she was shocked, but then started to laugh. She pointed and fell on the ground, laughing so hard that people around her actually stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I-I-hahahaha-can't-haha-b-breathe!" Ginny said between laughters. Her eyes started to water. She laughed until the couple finally stopped glaring at her and walked away.  
  
"Thank you Hermoine for this! Now I can blackmail you!" Ginny yelled at them. She saw her brother Ron turn and stickking his tunge out to her. Ginny just laughed again and went back to walking. Who would have thought it?  
  
"Oh happy day!" she sang as she entered the kitchens. She ordered a turkey sandwich and seated herself at the table's again. This day was getting better by the second. First she send a howler to Fred and George, then intended to do that to Hermoine, but reconsidered it and is going to blackmail her. Suddenly someone entered the kitchens. Ginny looked at the tall boy who ordered something from one of the house elves.  
  
"Why am I not suprised to see you here Weasley?" the silver blonde boy asked. Ginny snorted "And why am I not suprised to hear that question from your mouth?"  
  
Malfoy smirked and sat opposite Ginny. Ginny's mouth watered when she saw her turkey sandwich being brought by Dobby.  
  
"You know, I should punish you for coming here again." Malfoy said while scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" Ginny asked while taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Students aren't allowed in the kitchens. That will be 2 more days of detention." he smirked.  
  
"But why?! You're a student too! You should punish yourself!" Ginny yelled at him, pieces of her sandwich flying out of her mouth and landing on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Urg, disgusting Weasley. Mind your manners!" he said while whiping it off. Ginny's face was staring to get red. She was counting to ten in her head, or else she would tackle Malfoy on the ground and throw punches at him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ginny finally asked.  
  
"'Cause it's fun." he simply replied. "I don't see you laughing." Ginny said back. "Well, you wouldn't laugh either, if you were just spit under some pieces of chewed sandwich." he sneered.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Malfoy glared at her and crossed his arms. She swiftly took her turkey sandwich and left the kitchens. But before the painting closed she said "You're such an idiot Malfoy." Malfoy was just about to insult her back when the painting closed. 'Ha! Victory is mine, I got the last word!' she screamed in joy in her mind, and she marched away.  
  
**  
  
Lately, all Ginny could do in the dungeons was work, work and work. Oh yeah, and work. She glared up from the ground at Malfoy. 'The lazy bastard.' she thought while scrubbing the floor with a sponge. She is going to work real quick, to get away as fast as she could. Sweat started pouring into her eyes. She cleaned the floor like mad, not stopping until she was done. Every now and then Malfoy would look down, to see if she was making any progress. Ginny was almost done as she circled around Malfoy, cleaning the floor beneath him. She cleaned the last spot of dirt and threw the sponge back into the bucket. She smiled, satisfied that she was done.  
  
She stood up, but her head bumped against the desk painfully and she fell back on the ground. She winced in pain as she rubbed the soar spot on her head. "My god, how dumb can you be Weasley?!" Malfoy yelled, crawling underneath the desk to help her stand up.  
  
"I'm blind! Oh god I'm blind!" Ginny shrieked. "Calm down you weasel. You're not blind, just open your bloody eyes!" he yelled at her, thinking how stupid you can get.  
  
Ginny cracked an eye open and saw Malfoy's handsome face looking at her. 'Bloody pain is making me think things I don't wanna think.' she sighed and rubbed her head again. It felt like it had split in two halves.  
  
"Damnit! My potion is gone to hell!" Malfoy yelled in frustration, seeing his potion, the one he was working on, spilled all over the desk. Ginny quietly walked away. "Oh hell no, you're staying here and help me make my potion again!" he sneered and shut the door before Ginny could walk away.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Yeah, and the potion spilled itself right?" he said sarcastic and grabbed Ginny by her arm, pulling her behind the desk. He muttered a cleaning spell and the liquid was cleaned up. "Fine." Ginny snapped and looked at his notes. His handwriting was elegant and tiny. Ginny squeezed her eyes. "You can read that?" she asked. Malfoy sneered and took his notes away, but Ginny could just see the title.  
  
"We're going to make an invisible potion?" she asked suprised, looking questioningly at Malfoy. "Extra credit." he said. Ginny nodded, she should have known. Malfoy's are always the best. At least, that's what they think.  
  
Malfoy gave her instructions and some ingredients. Ginny took his advise and started helping him with his potion. A few times she would glance at Malfoy. He looked so damn seriously, but in a cute way. 'Whoa girl, you're spending too much time with Malfoy!' Ginny shook her head and started chopping some Unicorn hair.  
  
Ginny inhaled the scent that came from the potion. The scent made all her sences go like crazy. She sighed dreamy and inhaled it again. It was an exotic scent with a mixture of cinnamon. Ginny looked at the potion.  
  
"God, that smells so good." said Ginny without even realizing it.  
  
Malfoy stopped with his work and raised an eyebrow at her. He looked from the potion to Ginny and smirked. "Weasley, I'll let you know that invisible potions don't have a scent." he stated and started working again, smirking all the way.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment before the information hit her. "Oh!" she manged to squeak. Her face was growing as red as her hair. 'Oh my God, I just said that HE smelled good! That's it, I'm gonna die right here, right now.' she thought and waited,  
  
and waited,  
  
and waited,  
  
'Fine, let me suffer, see who cares.' she snapped in herself.  
  
She was blushing like a silly schoolgirl. Her mind wasn't with her work and chopped the Unicorn hair like crazy, not knowing that one single hair was enough for the potion. Why did she made a fool of herself infront of Malfoy. A bloody Malfoy! Ginny threw the whole lot of hair in the potion. The potion said 'poof' and turned into a golden color. Ginny sighed and admired the color for a minute.  
  
"Weasley, how much Unicorn hair did you threw in it?" Malfoy asked, looking at the color of his potion.  
  
"Ehh, I don't know exactly." she muttered under her breath, knowing that she screwed it up again.  
  
Malfoy was about to insult her lack of brains when something interrupt them. Ginny felt something cold going trough her body. She froze, hating the feeling and cursing all of the ghosts on the world in her mind.  
  
"Peeves, that's it! Now I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron what you did!" yelled Malfoy. The ghost snickered in the air, making faces at the two students.  
  
Ginny turned around and faced Peeves. "I told you that I would come back for you two." Peeves grinned. Then, suddenly, he flew straight toward Ginny and Malfoy. As a reflex, Ginny ducked and accidentely knocking the potion on the way. The potion came on the not so fortunate Malfoy, who cursed the living daylights out of Ginny. Ginny quickly stood up, there was no Peeves. But also no potion anymore.  
  
"Look at me Weasley! I'm covered with this junk and this is the second time you ruined my potion!" he yelled at her. Ginny looked at him and gasped.  
  
"Malfoy yo-your-" she utterd, completely lost at words. "I don't have all day you know!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Malfoy your head....it's..g-gone."  
  
--  
  
CLIFFIE! Oeh, I'm so mean, I know! Please don't hate me XD I thought it was a good ending for this chapter. And as you already know I can't update for like 2 weeks. So sorry for that! And please review, I love them ^^ 


	5. Is it a crime?

Chapter 5 - Is it a crime?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Everytime someone reviews, I write a little more XD I'm a reviewaholic so what? Let the chapter begin!!! (And I know that Ginny knew the Room of Requirement before, but lets pretend Harry ignored her once again and did the DA without her)  
  
**  
  
"What do you mean with 'Your head is gone'?" Malfoy's voice said.  
  
"What do you mean what do you mean! You're nothing, piece of clothing hovering in the air, that's what I mean!" Ginny squaked. How the hell did she got into this mess? There he was, or better, there he was not, but is. That's a weird thing to say. His robes were just 'there', they were bloody flooting!  
  
Ginny saw a sleeve moving were his head should be. She blinked, two times. This was all very weird.  
  
"God, my hand! My bloody hand is gone!" Malfoy yelled in utterly suprise. Ginny rolled her eyes at his comment. "Of course, what the hell did I just say? That little ponies were flying around?!"  
  
She was sure that Malfoy blinked and stared at her. "Just bloody great. I'm invisible and it's YOUR fault Weasley!"  
  
"I-I'm sure it can be reversed." said Ginny while looking at the ground like it was some sort of art. "We're going to Dumbledore." Malfoy spoke and pulled Ginny out of the dungeon. It was weird seeing some clothing pulling her ahead. She knew it could be reversed, because she could do it herself.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Ginny asked nervously after a while. Boy oh boy, was she in trouble.  
  
"I'm always serious Weasley. The counterpotion for an invisible potion are very hard to make you imbecile. Don't you pay attention at class?" he asked in anger, still pulling her.  
  
Ginny blushed and looked down. Then she realized that he was pulling her. As in touching her. As in, Maloy's flesh touching her flesh. Iew. Another blush krept on her face, she yanked her arm back and walked by herself. She ignored it when she felt something weird when he touched her. She knew Malfoy was giving her a weird look but she didn't care. After a lot of walking they came at the entrace of Dumbledore's office. Ginny stood there, expecting to hear the password from Malfoy. She looked up at were his head should be.  
  
"What? I don't know everything, you know." he sneered and folded his invisible arms. Ginny looked him from up and down. Then it suddenly hit her how funny this situation really was, she bursted out into uncontrollably giggle's.  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny Weasley. But if I'm staying this way, it's you who I'm stalking, every day."  
  
"Oh the horror!" Ginny called out dramatically, between her giggle's. "An invisible Malfoy is going to stalk me! I'm gonna diiieeee!!" she cried out and fell on the floor laughing very hard. She crossed her legs because she was sure she would wet herself now any moment. But then, the 'robe' came down and 'looked' at her, what made her laugh even more, if it was possible.  
  
"I thought I heard someone laughing." the soothing voice spoke. Ginny looked up and saw the headmaster looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Flushing madly, she quickly stood up.  
  
"Well-eh sorry about that. We were-er this is-" Dumbledore cut Ginny off with his finger. "I assume this is Mister Malfoy?" he said dryly, as if invisible persons walk in every day.  
  
Ginny heard Malfoy whispering something under his breath. 'Probably some nasty word.'  
  
"Ah very well. I know that Miss Weasley know's how to make the counterpotion. Correct me if I'm wrong Miss." said Dumbledore, turning to Ginny. "Eh-I know the counterpotion." Ginny whispered softly, looking at the ground and avoiding Malfoy's invisible glare.  
  
"Well, then it's all settled! Miss Weasley will be making the counterpotion, as her punishment, for Mister Malfoy. You can get all the ingredients from Professor Snape. You won't be needing me anymore, good day." Dumbledore said joyfully. Ginny was all but joyfull. 'How did he knew I was the one who did it?'  
  
She knew how long it would take for the potion actually starting to work. And that the potion must be taken in every two days. Otherweise it won't work. And you couldn't make a whole cauldron full of it, it must be made every two days. It's useless after an hour. Ginny sighed and saw Dumbledore disappearing. 'Great. Why am I the one who always get's stuck up with the most horrible person on the world?'  
  
"Well, start working you clumsy girl!" Malfoy sneered at her. Ginny's head shot up and glared at him. Wich was very hard to do, with no head and all. "You should be thankfull I even consider helping you." she sneered back at him.  
  
"I shouldn't, since it was you who made me like 'this'." said Malfoy while tugging on his robes. Ginny observed him en thought 'At least I won't see that stupid smirk on his stupid face anymore.'  
  
**  
  
Ginny was stirring the potion. It was called Revinvisto. She felt a little, just a little, bad about turning Malfoy invisible. Her eyes fell upon his robes, sitting on a bed and reading something. They were in The Room of Requirement, since Malfoy didn't want to spread rumours about himself. She did agree with him, remembering what he said.  
  
"I would like to keep this between us Weasley. Because it wouldn't be any good if anyone saw some piece of clothing walking by itsself. And to make it worse, it's me." he told her then.  
  
She snorted inwardly at his last comment. But, he was right. 'Come on, how would you react is you saw someone walking with no head and all? Yeah, I would scream too.' she thought while stirring the potion again.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked, placing the book on the bed he was reading.  
  
Ginny turned to face him, forgetting that he was invisible. She sighed and shook her head at him. Hearing him sighing she went back to work. A second later she heard a 'plop' and the sound of clothes taken out.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doi-" she said and turned around again. But she saw nothing. His clothes were on the bed, and his shoes on the ground. He wasn't there. Then she noticed the full length mirror by the bed.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked, looking at the mirror.  
  
"You know, this is kinda cool. Being invisible without an invisibility cloak." she heard him say, just infront of the mirror.  
  
"Iew! Malfoy! You're n-nake-." she stuttered. "Naked. Yes, but you can't see me so what's the problem?" he asked casually. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Even the thought of Malfoy being naked disgusted her. But then again, he WAS invisible. 'Iew. Iew. Iew!'  
  
"God Weasley, you're making it sound like I'm going to rape you or something. Hhmm, not a bad idea.." he said deeply in thought.  
  
"Don't you even think about it!" squaled Ginny with her eyes wide open. 'He wouldn't, would he?'  
  
There was no reply. Maybe he was posing infront of the mirror or something. Ginny turned back at her potion. It was almost done, she still needed to add some DNA of the victim. 'Iew, Malfoy cooties.' she thought.  
  
"Malfoy, come here for a second." she said, hoping he would listen. She heard footsteps right behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back, and he passed her. She shivered for a moment, wondering why she did. She then swallowed and asked "W-would you please stop being such a ghost? And please put some clothes on." Ginny said disgusted that she was in the same room with a naked Malfoy.  
  
"I kinda like it this way. So I can annoy you even more." he said calmly. "You don't annoy me." Ginny lied, looking at the place were Malfoy should be. "Really? Not even when I do this?" he said. Ginny shrieked and jumped away from the potion as something made her hair blow in her face. She heard Malfoy hold back his laughter.  
  
"Stop that! Do you want me to quit? So you can stay forever insivible?!" screamed Ginny. Why did he had to be such a git?  
  
"Fine." he only said.  
  
"You know, you could be at least nice to me, since I'm making this potion just for you." Ginny said sheepishly, looking at the potion with interest.  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered." he said with a sarcastic tone. Something snapped in Ginny and she whirled around, stamping her foot on her ground as she made her way to the door. But something stopped her. She could feel his warm hand holding her arm. Why is she feeling like he would care? She heard him sigh in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, but after you're done with it, I'm turning back to the insulting machine." Ginny smiled and faced Malfoy. She knew she couldn't see him, but she could hear him breathe, that told her how close he actually was. She pulled her arm back and walked to the potion.  
  
"Spit." she said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard what I said, spit." she said folding her arms.  
  
"Why?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
Ginny pointed at the potion. "I need your DNA, or else it won't work."  
  
"Oh." was all he could say. She saw something comming out of the air suddenly and landing in the potion. Ginny blinked.  
  
"That was just, weird." she stated but stirred the potion anyway. The liqued turned into a deep red color. Ginny took a vial and scooped some of the liqued in the vial. She held it out in the air, wondering were Malfoy was exactly. She heard him laugh a bit.  
  
"I'm over here Weasley." his voice said behind her. Ginny flushed and turned around, giving the potion to him. His hand took the vial and drank it. It was very weird seeing some vial hovering in the air, while the liqued inside was 'vanishing'. Once he was done he asked "Did it worked?"  
  
"Well eh, it takes time before it works. I guess a day or two. And please oh please, put some clothes on. That way I know were you are, and I know you're not naked." she said blushing a little. She heard him shaking his head. Then she remembered something. The necklace. If it was worthless, why don't let Malfoy wear it?  
  
"Do you still have that necklace?" she blurted out without realizing it.  
  
"Uh, maybe. Why?" he asked. "Because, if you put it on, it will glow. And that way I know were you are." explained Ginny.  
  
Ginny heard him walking to the bed, were all his clothes were. She saw him going into his robe's pocket and taking out a necklace. Ginny looked at it as it started to glow again. Her own started to do it too. Ginny quickly put her necklace in her shirt before Malfoy saw it. She didn't want her to explain why her necklace was the same as his, and was glowing too. 'I'm still going to kill my brothers.' she thought, thinking that the howler wasn't enough.  
  
And there he was. Standing infront of Ginny, with the necklace around his neck, glowing proudly.  
  
"Well, are you going to stay there and gaze forever at me?" he smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes and packed her stuff.  
  
She saw the necklace moving closer to her. "We're you going?" asked Malfoy, looking at her back.  
  
"I'm going to snog Potter in a broomshed. I'm going to my room and since when did you care?" she said roughly and putting her things in her schoolbag. "Really? Potter? I thought you had better taste than that." he stated. Ginny picked up her schoolbag and looked at him. "I do have better taste than that." said Ginny calmly and pushed Malfoy away to get to the door.   
  
Ginny paused at the door. "Why not make my detention here at 7?" said Ginny without looking back. She turned the doorknob. "I take your silence as a yes." and she stalked off.  
  
**  
  
"Come on Colin! Tell me!" Ginny was once again, trying to convince Colin into telling her his secret. But he firmly shook his head and blushed like a tomato.  
  
"You told me you were gonna tell!" she whined.  
  
"If I was ready Gin. And I'm still not ready, so please, leave it alone." said Colin, not looking Ginny in the eye. Ginny sighed and grabbed a coushin from the couch. They were in the common room, Colin was waiting for Ginny to turn back from her detention.  
  
"Anything horrible happened with you and Malfoy?" he asked curiously. Ginny swallowed. 'Yes Colin! I thought you'd never ask! I turned Malfoy invisible, how's that? Oh, and my punishment is to make the counterpotion for it. In the Room of Requirement! Oh the joy!'  
  
"Nah, nothing happened, just the name calling, you know." said Ginny while biting on her hair. Colin shrugged and stood up, preparing to go to bed.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" he asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm going to study for some more." Ginny said exhausted. "Tell that to Malfoy, come on, you need to sleep." and he grabbed Ginny and pulled her to the stairs were the girls sleeped.  
  
"G'night Gin."  
  
"Night Colin." said Ginny and she yawned. Running up the stairs she entered the girls dormitory. She smiled a little when she saw her bed. It had been a long day, with too much things. 'I wonder what happens tomorrow.' and she threw herself on her bed, not bothering about getting undressed. And her last thoughts were 'Blackmail.' before she fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
Yay, another chapter. There isn't much romance, but I don't think that you can make Draco and Ginny just love eachother. It has to grow from friendship right? Please review! 


	6. The secret is out

Chapter 6 - The secret is out  
  
A/N: Wow, sorry that it took so long! I've been having some trouble's at school...damn those 'things' that keep an eye on us! Hehehe...okay, thanks to those who all reviewed! ^^ I'm hoping I'll get a 100 one day 8D  
  
**  
  
"Wake up Gin! I'ts a beautifu-" Hermoine paused and looked out of the window. Dark clouds were above the castle and it was raining, hard. "Well, it was a beautiful morning." she sighed.  
  
Ginny was fast asleep. Not even a poking owl will get her awake. Hermoine closed her eyes and started to think how to get Ginny up. Her eye twitched when she didn't thought up a plan. "Darn." she cursed slightly.  
  
Hermoine tapped her foot on the ground, irritated and impatient. She eyed the sleeping girl with a glare. "Ginny! For Merlin's sake, WAKE UP!" Hermoine burst out, throwing her arms dangerously in the air.  
  
Ginny moved and turned around in her bed. Now her back was facing Hermoine. Hermoine glared again and took out her wand. "Incendio!" and Ginny's blanket caught fire. The flame's moving toward her.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes after smelling some smoke. Her feet were very warm and she was coughing. Then she saw it. "GAAH!" she screamend and jumped out of the bed, clunging to Hermoine who was grinning.  
  
Hermoine muttered a water spell and the fire was out. Ginny looked at her with big eyes. "Well, you wouldn't get up.." Hermoine begun innocently. Ginny growled and pushed Hermoine out of the dormitory.  
  
Today was Thursday. Another day with Malfoy. Ginny refreshed herself and put some new clothes on. She pulled on her robe and went to the Great Hall. Blackmailing Hermoine would have to wait. First, breakfast and survive the classes. She opened the doors of the Great Hall and stepped inside. Half of the students were already there. She looked up while walking to the Gryffindor table, the ceiling wasn't in a happy mood. It was raining and it was very dark. She cursed the month February and seated herself next to Holly. Holly looked up from her plate and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"First time I see you this early out of bed." she smiled.  
  
"Well, first and last." Ginny muttered and looked at her plate. Green stuff was floating in it. 'Ergh. Gross.' She stuck up her nose and shoved the plate far away. Ginny sighed and leaned on the table. Her eyes wandered to the Slytherin table. Every Slytherin was there, except one. Ginny looked at the empty spot. 'I wonder if they even notice Malfoy is away.'  
  
Now that Malfoy was insivible, the headmaster told him to stay in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore has taken care of all things. The house elves are going to bring him his homework every day. 'Must by lonely.'  
  
"Hey Ginny." a male voice said in a seducing tone. Well, at least he tried too.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry staring at her. She frowned and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" he asked and sat on the table.  
  
Ginny wachted him sit, and she stiffled a giggle. "No Harry. I don't want to go with you. And I think someone is going to be very pissed off, because his breakfast is ruined." she said cheerfully and walked away.  
  
Automatically she headed toward the kitchens. It was becomming some strange habit of her. But it didn't matter. Lessons only start about in half an hour and breakfast was gross. 'Well, it looked gross.' She stopped infront of the painting. It looked like the pear wanted to be tickled. Ginny grinned and tickled it, hard. The painting swung open and she entered the kitchens.  
  
A house elf ran up to her. Ginny ordered a cheese sandwich and some pumpkinjuice. Her stomach rumbled as she waited for her breakfast. And her thoughts drifted of to Malfoy. 'Hhm. I wonder if he's hungry.' she thought. 'Maybe he is.'  
  
Ginny was arguing with herself whether or not to bring Malfoy some food. Then when the house elf came to bring her her breakfast, she ordered the same again. The house elf hurried back and a minute later braught another cheese sandwich and pumpkinjuice. Ginny smiled and said thank you before leaving the kitchens. She slowly walked trough the corridors with two sandwiches and pumkinjuices in her hands. Ginny walked three times up and down thinking of a place were Malfoy was. Then the door appeared and she entered the room.  
  
The room was now filled with books, sofa's, cushions and a king sized bed. And not suprisingly, everything was green and silver. Ginny's eyes travled across the room, wondering were Malfoy would be. Then she notice a door in a wall. She raised an eyebrow and walked to it, but first she placed the food and all on a small table centered in the middle of the room. She noticed steam coming underneath the door. Ginny placed her ear against it. She heard the sound of a million of water drups falling on the ground. A shower. Ginny yerked back and walked away from the door.  
  
Unfortunately her clumsiness took over her as she ungracefully tripped over a trunk standing by the bed. She landed on her bum and her head made contact with the hard floor.  
  
"Bloody Merlin!" she cursed and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly, the sound of water drups stopped. The room grew silence.  
  
"Weasley?" a voice said and sounded surprised.  
  
Ginny saw a towel standing near her. Water drups were forming a human body in the air. Malfoy's body. And the necklace was around his neck, glowing as it always does. 'Thank Merlin he thought about a towel.' she thought, thinking about if he wasn't wearing one. 'Stop it you perv!'  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the strange position Ginny was lying.  
  
It hit Ginny too. She had her legs spread out over the trunk and was sitting on the ground. Very unladylike. She blushed and tried to stand up. But failed miserable and fell back again, earning a snicker from Malfoy. Suddenly, Ginny finds herself being pulled up by him. She stared at him. The water drups making a very good job at showing his body. His trained muscles, his everything.  
  
"Weasley, there is drool coming out of your mouth. Right," Malfoy slowly brushed his thumb on her lip, "-there."   
  
Ginny blushed furiously and turned her head away from him. "I thought you were hungry, so I brought you breakfast." Ginny said sheepishly and pointed at the small table. She walked over to the table, grabbed her own food and quickly left the room.  
  
'Merlin Ginny! Why do you keep making a fool of yourself?!' she yelled in her own mind, making her way trough the corridors to go to class. She roughly took a bite of her sandwich. 'He's even more a pain in the arse than before!' She drank up her pumpkinjuice and turned around a corner.  
  
Ginny kept walking and fuming. She didn't even notice that she knocked someone over.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Colin? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." said Ginny in concern, losing her bad temper in a second. She helped her friend stand up. "That's okay. I was looking for you anyway," he said brushing off his robes, "but not that literally." Ginny flashed him a smile.  
  
"Were you with Malfoy or something?" he asked as they walked toward the classroom.  
  
"What do you mean I was with Malfoy?" Ginny asked nervously. 'He wouldn't know right?' Ginny observed Colin as he stared at his feet. "Well, you weren't at breakfast....and Malfoy wasn't either."  
  
"How did you know Malfoy wasn't at breakfast? Unless you were looking for him..." Ginny said, pressing her finger on her lips, trying to think.  
  
"But why the hell would you be looking for Malfoy? Ha! Unless you're-" Ginny stopped and thought. Her eyes widened as her thoughts were confirmed, Colin was blushing like mad. Even with a big, huge sign on his head saying 'I'M BLUSHING! RIGHT HERE!' had he been better off.  
  
"Colin, are you trying to tell me that-that you're," Ginny lowered her voice to a deadly whisper, "gay?"  
  
"I-I forgot t-that you got a l-letter." Colin stuttered and handing Ginny a letter, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Don't go changing the subject on me!" she says, but taking the letter anyway. Colin only nodded slightly and quickly skipped off into the classroom. Ginny stood there with open mouth, trying to register the conversation they just had. 'Colin, gay? I never would have thou-oh well maybe a little. That explains his obsession about Harry before!'  
  
A grinn started to take form on her pale face. Her best male friend, was gay. It really didn't matter for Ginny. Colin will always be her friend anyway. She scurried off into class and took a seat next to Colin, who avoided her at any cost. She tried her best to ignore all the looks that were comming from her classmates. Why? Well of course, Colin had still been better off with that big, huge sign.  
  
"Colin, its okay. It doesn't matter for me you know." Ginny whispered into his ear. Colin only smiled a half smile and got back to his work.  
  
Then, Ginny realized that she had a letter clutched in her hand. She frowned but opened it quickly.   
  
'Dear Gin,  
  
We are very, VERY proud that our sweet, little, angel sister has send us a howler! We never would have thought it! Now, about the necklace. We are sorry that it wasn't Harry! We can't control all things, sis. But we are curious, who is this true love of yours? You never told-well, screamed us the name of the guy. And the necklace IS for real. We already have it on sale in our shop. Come visit us this weekend! It's almost Valentine's day, and we already sold loads of those necklace's. But these necklace's are a little different. See, unlike yours, the second necklace only finds the true love on Valentine's day. So you'll be seeing lots of fyling and stuff!  
  
Love, Fred en George'  
  
Ginny's left eye started to twitch. It did alot of twitching if anyone mentioned that she was still in love with Harry. What in the world did she saw in him? Of course those green eyes are adorable, but that's it. 'Stupid perverted old git.'  
  
'But if the necklace is real, then-then HE is my TRUE LOVE. But if I told it in the letter that it was him, surely Fred en George would agree that it's broken! What the hell did I said in that letter?' Ginny started to think what she made the howler say.  
  
'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!  
  
I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY THAT YOU MADE THE NECKLACE FOUND HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FUNNY IF THE NECKLACE FOUND PERCY OR SOMETHING. BUT THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU TWO TO THE NEXT DECADE! I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON BROTHERS, IN HELL!'  
  
'Okay, it wasn't really a friendly howler, but, which howler IS friendly?' Ginny sighed and stared off into space. 'It is a joke Gin, don't worry 'bout it.' her eyes wandered to the window, were she had a nice view of the lake. The shininess made Ginny remember of Malfoy's eyes. 'Then why am I worrying?'  
  
--  
  
Wow, finally done! Sorry if it's short...but I still have alot of idea's! First they have to become-hey! I'm not telling you the plot already! hehehe *grinns* review? 


	7. Blackmail

Chapter 7 - Blackmail  
  
A/N: *gulps* Have I been spelling Hermione wrong?! *blushes* so sorry! I didn't know I was writing her name wrong, I should be ashamed of myself *hides in a dark corner and will only come out for cookies*  
  
**  
  
It was already 7 o' clock and Ginny was very, very late. She had been held up by Harry, who hit on her, again. 'Sheesh, can't the guy take a hint?' Right after she said no, he asked if Ginny would like to come to Hogsmeade again. Right then, the Weasley temper came. And you all know that temper right? Ginny was fuming and clenched her fist. Then Harry was about to say something, but Ginny whirled her tiny little fist in Harry's face, punching him right on the nose. 'One hell of a moment.' she thought happily as she walked three times up and down.  
  
Finally, the door appeared. Ginny rushed to the door and yanked it open. She stepped inside and closed the door quickly.  
  
"You're late." a voice said in the air. Ginny turned around and saw a robe standing infront of her. 'Thank Merlin he's not naked. I couldn't bare another day with him naked.'  
  
"Well, it was all Harry's fault!" Ginny begun but Malfoy silenced her with his hand. "I do not need the details." he said coolly and removed his hand from Ginny's mouth.  
  
"So, what's my detention?" asked Ginny, placing herself on his bed. The robe walked over to a bookshelf and took a large book out of it. It looked like he was studying it. Then, he threw the book at her, Ginny catched it and looked at the cover.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare?" Ginny asked numb. 'Why does he have a Muggle book?'  
  
"That's your detention and my homework." Malfoy said at her and sat on the sofa.  
  
"I have to read it?" she asked, examing the book carefully. She was sure that Malfoy gave her a look that said; Duh. Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the book. As she was reading, Malfoy was doing his other homework.  
  
After alot of reading Ginny found out that this Romeo and Juliet were in love. But their families were rivals, they would never accept it that Romeo and Julliet were in love. Ginny found it interesting and kept reading and reading. But then, after an hour, Malfoy threw his book on the small table and Ginny was disturbed from her reading.  
  
"I'm bored." he just said.  
  
"And I was reading." Ginny replied and began reading again. But Malfoy took the book out of her hands and placed it on the small table. "Hey! I was reading that!" complained Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, WAS." he sneered at her. Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, just bored."  
  
"Well, then stop bothering me and do your homework." Ginny said and walked over to the small table.  
  
"And homework is a really good way to get not get bored!" Malfoy replied sarcastic, eyeing the redhead that was taking the book again. "Do you like the book?" he asked with sarcasm again.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Ginny shot back and placed herself on the sofa, opening the book and started reading. "Figures, Weasleys, the Muggle-loving familie." he muttered and walked to his bed. But Ginny heard this and quickly stood up.  
  
"First your saying that I have to read it, now you have a problem with it?!" Ginny tried to stay calm, but her temper was rising.  
  
"Temper Weasley, temper." Malfoy smirked, glad that he got on her nerves.  
  
"I'm going if I'm not going to do anything." Ginny said, looking at the robe that was now standing infront of her. "Well, then I have to deduct housepoints from you."  
  
Ginny gasped. "You can't do that! You're only a prefect!" she protested.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm still a Malfoy." he stated. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't going to let him get to her. No way.  
  
"And you're forgetting that I have serious blackmail material."  
  
The room grew silence. Ginny waited for Malfoy to say something, but he stayed quiet. Then, he moved out of her way. "Well, well, well. I didn't know you had in in you Weasley! Blackmail is for a Slytherin, not a Goody-Two-Shoes Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, to hell with that! I'm already going to blackmail Hermione, so why can't I blackmail someone else too?!" Ginny burst out. The Weasley temper again. Some people would run and hide for cover, but Malfoy stayed and was amused by the scene.  
  
"You're blackmailing Granger?" Malfoy asked, interested. Ginny blushed and mentally slapped herself for letting that slip.  
  
"No I'm not." she lied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes you do, you just said it!" he said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"Am not!" Ginny shot back at him.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Yes, you bloody are blackmailing her!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny screamed at him, her face all red because she was very angry and pissed off by Malfoy. But Malfoy seemed to enjoy this.  
  
"You are so blackmailing Granger!" he teased, circeling Ginny around the sofa.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
"You're turning red."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"There, you're turning red again!"  
  
"I said AM NOT!"  
  
"Well, you say a lot of things."  
  
"..."  
  
"Weasley, you're tur-"  
  
"Oh for Merlins sake, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ginny jumped from the sofa and lunged at him. He stepped aside and let Ginny hit the floor. He snickered at her stupidness as she tried to scramble up.   
  
"Oh Malfoy, now you're going to get it!" she threatened as she finally managed to stood up.  
  
Ginny searched for her wand in her pocket, but found nothing. Then she looked up at Malfoy, who was holding her wand.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy!" she yelled, but had no affect on him.  
  
"Now why should I do that?" he said innocent.  
  
"Because if you give me back my wand, I can hex your arse and I think that's a very good reason." Ginny smiled.  
  
Malfoy was pretending to think and studying her wand at the same time. Then he slide the wand in his pocket. "Nope."  
  
"Give. It. Back. Now." Ginny said trough gritted teeth.  
  
"Make me." was his answer.  
  
"Why can't you bully someone else Malfoy?!" she yelled at him. Her blood started to boil again.  
  
"Well Weasley, as you can see I'm not in the state of bullying someone else but only you." he said turning around and taking her wand out of his pocket."And by the way, you're turning red again." and he threw her wand on the ground before vanishing in the air.   
  
Ginny looked at the robe on the ground. 'Damn it Malfoy!'  
  
**  
  
"I can't stand that bloody prick!" Ginny screamed in frustration as she poked her own made Malfoy-plushie in his eye. She ripped of his left arm and stuffed it in her mouth. Colin came in the common room just as Ginny started to chew on it.  
  
"I used to call you a mad dog, but I didn't knew that you actually were one." he said looking at the red Ginny, now ripping of the leg of the Malfoy-plushie.  
  
"I'm taking my anger out on him." she said as she ripped another leg out. "You're taking your anger out...on a plushie?" asked Colin, peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you just think he's gorgeous?" Ginny asked, smiling as she shoved Colin the deformed plushie in his face. Colin looked at the ripped plushie that looked alot like Malfoy, one eye was hanging on a string, an arm was ripped out and he was handicapped.  
  
"You'll win first prize at the demon-plushies." he said, giving her back the plushie. Ginny glared at him but then returned back to ripping again. Colin walked over to the couch and cuddled up in a corner.  
  
"Hey, do you know that your brother and Hermione are going out?" he asked.  
  
Ginny was about to rip off the family jewels when her attention shot back to Colin. "You mean that I can't blackmail them anymore?" asked Ginny disapointed.  
  
"You already know? Well, figures if the whole school saw them snogging eachother in a broomcloset."  
  
"Bloody hell! This day can't get anymore worse!" yelled Ginny and she punched the plushie. 'Now I can't blackmail her! What's the fun of blackmailing someone with something that everybody know's?'  
  
Colin turned his head to Ginny, who was attaching all the ripped of body parts on the plushie again, but only to rip it off again.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" she screamed as she banged the plushie's head against the table. Colin sighed and turned his head to the fireplace. Going trough a bad day from a Weasley was like living in hell.  
  
**  
  
Apparantly, the day did got worse, because Harry just entered the common room. He smiled as he found Ginny...banging a plushie's head against a table. He frowned but walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Gin. Wat's up?" he asked, sitting on the desk. Ginny glared at him and said "Don't make me want to rip your body parts off too!" Harry, intimidated by Ginny's glare and outburst, fell off the desk and hide from her. Ginny smirked, satisfied that someone was at least a tiny bit afraid of her.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at Ginny. He blurted out the first thing that came in his mind "Are you having your period or something?" Ginny stopped and let the plushie head fall on the ground. Her left eye twitching as she slowly turned to face Harry. "Can. You. Repeat. That. Again." Ginny said a little too calm.  
  
"Well eh- I'll see you later-or uh not." Harry spoke out quickly and ran to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Ginny eyed Harry with her twitching eye. 'He will suffor the wrath of pissed off girls.'  
  
"Well, are you?" Colin asked from the couch. Ginny began twitching again. She stood up and slowly made her way to the couch.  
  
"Never," she stepped closer "ask a girl," she reached the couch "if she is having," she grabbed the scared Colin by his tie "HER PERIOD!" she yelled in his ear and threw him of the couch. Colin followed Harry's example and raced upstairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, eye twitching and all. If someone had a death wish, you should just look her in the eye. She clenched her fists as she stared into space. Even her closest friend dared to betray her. Ginny declared war to those wretched boys. She already had three persons on her list. Just then, Ron came trough the portrait, snogging a drunk Hermione. Okay, four persons on her list. Tomorrow she will tell Hermione, she would surely pick her side.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried out. Ginny snapped back to reality and was engrossed by her brother and his girlfriend's scene. 'Oh brother.' she thought as she got up and quietly walked away, to the girls dormitory. But she crashed into someone and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Ouch!" Ginnt cried and rubbed her bum. She always fell on her bum, always, except that time with Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Gin! I'm so sorry!" said Holly as she came down stairs to help Ginny get up. She was in her night gown, and it was almost transparent. Holly got Ginny up and asked if she was okay.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. Just, don't go standing on the staircase anymore, okay?" Ginny said and she turned around. She saw that the love-making couple were looking at them. Well actually, Hermione was looking, and Ron was drooling over Holly.  
  
"Hello Ron! I'm your girlfriend, not her!" Hermione tried to take Ron's attention, but failed. "I can see her nipples." he blurted out, drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Iew! You pervert!" Holly screamed and ran upstairs, hiding her chest. Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione slapping Ron, hard.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that for!" Ron protested. Hermione seemed offended and turned red. "You were staring at her nipple's for Merlins sake!" she yelled at him, slapping in the face again.  
  
"But Hermione!" Ron whined as Hermione took off to the girls dormitory. Ron looked at Ginny with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's war! War I tell you! MUWHAHAHA!" Ginny laughed cruel as she walked the stairs. Then she slipped out and fell, yet again on the floor with her bum.  
  
"Crap."  
  
--  
  
Was that enough humor? Sorry, I'm really hyper right now soo... XD next time it's war! I promise the chapters WILL get longer, this one is about 2000 words and normally I do 2400. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! W00t, hyper time... 


	8. Opposite sex war

Chapter 8 - Opposite sex war  
  
A/N: I wanna say thanks to those who reviewed! ^^ and I'm very, VERY sorry for not updating fast...I've got two reaons. One; another best friend left me alone, two; I'm just very lazy. Sorry! I'll make up for it in the next chapter =D  
  
**  
  
"Get OFF me!" yelled Ginny as she tried to push Harry off of her. She was walking in peace to the library when she collide with someone. Unfortunately is was Harry. Bad for Harry because Ginny was plotting her revenge against him.  
  
"I'm trying!" said Harry sheepishly as he saw that he was very close to Ginny's chest. "Stop looking at me that!" Ginny kneeded him in 'his middle leg' and pushed him off of her.  
  
Harry was groaning in pain and holding on his family jewels for dear life. Ginny stood up and brushed her robes. She looked at Harry as if nothing happened. "Watch your back from now on Harry. The wrath of girls isn't good." and she took off.  
  
She didn't care that she just kneeded Harry. It was one thing on her list to do to Harry. An evil grin formed on her pale face. Ginny already spoked to Hermione, and she agreed to help her out. Those boys will suffer the whole weekend! And the whole kneeing thing was just the beginning. Today was friday, classes were over and Ginny had some time to kill before she had to go and see Malfoy. He'll suffer too, but just a little. He wasn't the one who asked her if she was having her period 'Hey, I'm not even close to that!' but still annoyed the hell out of her. Ginny pushed the library doors open and almost stumbled inside. She looked around and found no one studying. 'Not bad, no one to bug me.' She let herself fell in a chair. She took out a parchment, a quill and an inkbottle out of her robe. Always carrying extra. She started to write on top of the parchment; WOPOG (Wrath-of-pissed-off-girls) and scribbled a number one on the left side. Ginny tapped her guill on the table.  
  
'What shall I do to make them suffer? First, Harry, since he's a jerk and I don't like him. Hhm, I can...well..what can I do? Sure I can rip his head off, but then I would be expelled. And I don't see the point in that. Although, I could lock him up for a day or something. Yeah! I could lock up Colin and Harry together! Brilliant Gin!' she smiled and nodded to herself and wrote it down. Ginny had an odd feeling someone was watching her, she lifted up her head but nobody was in the library than herself.  
  
She shrugged and started writing again. 'Now, what will I do with Ron? Blackmailing isn't an option anymore...Maybe I should let Hermione handle this.'  
  
Ginny leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Then, she heard whispering. She tried to listen what the whispering was, but it was too soft. Ginny opened her eyes and turned around in her chair, giving her a full view of the library. Suddenly, a chair moved by itself, as it shoved a little away from the table she was sitting at. Then, she saw a print in the chair of someone sitting in it. Ginny looked at it, perplexed before she knew what was going on.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." she mumbled, returning back to her wrath-list.  
  
"Can't help it that I'm bored, and that only you know of my existing." Malfoy's cold voice replied. Ginny looked at the empty spot and sighed. "What do you want? Play tag?" she asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be fair, seeing as you can't even see where I am." responded Malfoy, half serious and half sarcastic.  
  
"Well, talk before I'm going to lose it. What, if I may add, already happened yesterday."  
  
"Ooh, so scared! Wouldn't be in the way of a mad dog, now would I?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to hers. Ginny glared at the chair but choose to ignore his preseance.  
  
"Can't ignore me for ever Weasley." Malfoy said, already knowing that she choose to ignore him. "So tell me Weasley, anything interesting happend?" he asked.  
  
"Now why would you ask me something like that? Very un-Malfoy like."  
  
"Well, me being invisible is already un-Malfoy like, so who cares if it's a bit more?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, but then he rememberd she can't see him. Ginny tried to keep herself from enjoying Malfoy's company.  
  
"Please, go bugger Mrs Norris or something. You can kick the bloody cat off a staircase, and wouldn't even see you." Ginny hinted Malfoy to go away.  
  
"Sorry, already tried that. Did you know that cat's can see invisible people? I found that out just a minute ago." he snickered. Ginny's eyes shot up.  
  
"Hey! You didn't really kick the cat right?" she asked, concerened. She loved animals, even the crazy cat. "Right, no. I didn't use the opportunity to kick the damn animal who's been stalking every student to see if they did anything wrong. Really I didn't." he spitted out sarcastic.  
  
Ginny glared again and quickly wrote on the paper; 2. Buy Malfoy a cat that looks like Mrs Norris. Malfoy noticed her sudden movement and looked at it. "What's that?"  
  
"Nothing." Ginny barked, folding up the paper and sliding it in her pocket. She stood up, gathered her things and walked out of the library, not noticing being followed by Malfoy.  
  
"Is that about the period thing?" he chuckled. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around. "How did you know?" she asked, looking at where he was.  
  
"You won't believe what I know Weasley." he stated. There was something in his voice that said he knew alot more then the period thing. "What are you not telling me Malfoy, hmm?" Ginny stepped closer, looking very dangerous.  
  
"I know just enough to say that you make plushie's."  
  
Ginny's eyes popped out of her head. 'Nooo! He can't know! Damn it Ginny! Why the hell did you even made that Malfoy-plushie?!' Ginny could already see the smug look on Malfoy's face. Malfoy was there, in the common room when she ripped off the little Malfoy!  
  
"Weasley, I'll give you two tips. One, if you ever make another plushie of me, please make sure you put my handsomeness in it. Two, start learning about not turning red so fast."  
  
Those two comments made Ginny turn even redder then she already was. She clenched her teeth of anger and embarrassment. "I hate you." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Ginny glared before turning around and rushing out of the library.  
  
**  
  
Somehow, Ginny managed to get Harry and Colin to speak with her. She acted calm, normal and cheerfull. Maybe they had some suspicions, but her plan will work. 'Stupid gits had it comming.' Her plan was to lure Harry in a classroom, while Colin was already there. Luring Harry wouldn't be a problem. But Colin would be more difficult. Maybe if she said that she has...naked pictures of Malfoy? Ginny chuckled at her own thought and almost fell of her chair in the common room. 'Focus Gin.' Well, that would be a little too gross for her own good, maybe naked pictured of Harry! No wait, telling him to meet her at the classroom because she thinks Harry is also gay! 'Brilliant! I'm on fire today!' Then a little voice at the back of her mind remembered her that she had red hair that looked like burning flames. Ginny sighed and stood from her chair.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked, looking for the bushy haired girl. Hermione was sitting infront of the fireplace, with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Aah," Ginny scooted next to Hermione as she took a seat. "Picturing Ron as a Bludger?" she asked with a glint of evilness in her eye. Hermione turned to her and nodded with a grin.  
  
"But Mione, I've got a plan! Well, you can handle Ron. I already know what to do with Colin and Harry. Get the picture, Colin AND Harry." Ginny said mysteriously and winked. Hermione just nodded, still with that grin stuck on her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll hope you make him suffer! I'm off now, detention." Ginny said shortly and rushed out of the common room, leaving Hermione with a question in her head.  
  
After ten minute's of walking, Ginny arived at the Room of Requirements. When she opened the door, she accidently threw it in someone's face.  
  
"Merlin Weasley! Can't you watch it!" Malfoy cried out in pain. Ginny just cocked an eyebrow at him but made her way to the sofa.  
  
"Were you planning on sneaking out again?" Ginny asked with a innocent smile on her face and she seated herself on the sofa.  
  
"Yes, I was going to get a mallot and whack Potter into the ground." he said sarcastically, sitting next to Ginny. "Ok, let's get started then!" Ginny quickly stood up and began to collect her things for the potion.  
  
It took her a while to get it right, she blew up the potions four times. And it had something to do with Malfoy, she was sure that he added some extra ingredients if she didn't look. But finally, after her fith attempt, she succeeded. She grinned triumphal and clapped her hands for herself.  
  
"Malfoy, need your spit again." she whined, turning around. Ginny didn't have to say that again, because soon the potion said 'poof' and it was ready. Ginny vialed some up and gave it to 'the air'. Malfoy took it and drank the whole vial. He burped, which causes Ginny to look offended, and gave her back the vial.  
  
Ginny quickly said goodbye and opened the door. But Malfoy's voice stopped her. "I hated weddings when I was young." he suddenly began. Ginny turned around and raised an eyebrow to him. But Malfoy, oblivious to Ginny's confusedness, continued.  
  
"My uncle's and the rest of the old people would poke me in my side and pinch my cheeks, saying; You're next." Ginny raised her other eyebrow at him. What is he trying to say?  
  
"They stopped doing that after I did the same to them at a funeral." Malfoy finally finished. Ginny stood there, she didn't knew whether to be laughing or to look offended again. Malfoy noticed her quietness and asked "It wasn't funny?"  
  
Then Ginny got it, he was trying to tell a joke! The poor guy was just telling her a joke. At a wrong time, but nevertheless, it was a joke. Then a big smile was forming on her face. Ginny couldn't control the smile as it grew bigger and bigger. Eventually, it turned into a chuckle, then some coughing and finally, laughing her arse off. She had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard. It wasn't about the joke. But the way Malfoy told it at a boldness tone. And that is was Malfoy trying to tell her a joke! Ginny roared with laughter and fell on the ground. Who would have thought it that a Malfoy would make a Weasley laugh?  
  
"Weasley, it wasn't that funny." Malfoy muttered dumfounded. He made a Weasley laugh.  
  
Ginny, still laughing hard, pointed at him with her finger and tried to say something but because of all her laughing, she forgot to inhale oxygen. She gasped for air but continued to laugh. Her eyes started to water and finally she stood up. She calmed down a little and made her way through the door, still with a very big smile on her face.  
  
Ginny entered the common room once again. But this time with that freaky smile on her face. It was very freaky, even Colin came to ask why she had that freaky smile, because it was freaking him out (A/N: freakiness...)  
  
"Oh, nothing." she answered him with the freaky smile. Colin just shrugged and turned around. But Ginny held his arm from doing it.  
  
"Hey, I've got a secret." Ginny whispered to him. Colin leaned in closer. "Shoot."  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you now! It's verry late and there are too many students up." Colin's eye looked to his left and saw only one sleeping Hermione at a desk. "Tomorrow, at Professor Binn's classroom, six in the morning sharp." she said walking away.  
  
"Why Binn's classroom?" Colin asked surprised.  
  
"Because, no student in their right mind would go there on their own free time." Ginny replied and headed to her dormitory. Just as Ginny was out of sight Colin muttered something. "But that just confirms that we're out of our minds."  
  
**  
  
Ginny woke up early that morning. It was Hogsmeade weekend and she knew no one would be up at this time. Just give it two hours and the first students would come to breakfast. Ginny easily rose out of her bed and started dressing herself. And Ginny also knew that Harry would be up. One of the things that she could take advantage off, because of all her stalking him the past few years. She ran down stairs and yes, there he was, reading a book. Ginny quietly snook behind him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I've got something to tell you Harry. It's been bugging me a long time."  
  
Harry turned around and faced her. "What is it Ginny?" he asked concerned. "Not in here, will you come with me to another place? I'm sure Seasmus has those things hidden in here that he told you about." Harry knew what she was talking about and nodded. She outtha thank the bloke one day because of his 'spy ears' things.  
  
Ginny lead the way through Hogwarts with Harry following her. She knew Colin would be early there so she didn't take any detours. Just straight to Binn's classroom. Harry didn't even ask one question the whole time. They finally arived and Ginny opened the door. She stepped inside and waited at the door for Harry to enter. She saw Colin looking surprised at her. Just when Harry entered the classroom she pushed him further in and ran out of it, closing the door behind her. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a locking spell. Screams could be heard from the other side of the room. They were yelling and calling her names. Ginny stood there, just smiling evilly.  
  
But suddenly, the screams turned from anger into fear. They were scared?  
  
"AAh! Who is doing this?!" she heard Harry's voice rooming the hallway.  
  
"Stop it! Ginny do something!" Colin's voice cried.  
  
Ginny started to get worried after she heard some 'smacking' noices. She quickly said the counter curse and opened the door. She saw two books flying in the air, following Colin and Harry, smacking them on the head everytime they ran away from it. It was actually a very funny scene if she knew who it was. Yes, who was it? 'Malfoy!' she thought. Of course, just something sneaky that Malfoy would do.  
  
Ginny waved her arms frantically in the air and mouthed to Malfoy to go away. But obviously, it didn't work, because the books were still pounding on Harry and Colin. She was getting frustrated because she couldn't say Malfoy's name, that would ruin everything. The book wacked off Harry's glasses. "GET OUT!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the two of them looked at her and starting running towards her. They didn't even notice that the books were lying on the floor. Ginny managed to squeek a small 'help' when she saw two very crazy looking boys running to her. But she was saved when the door suddenly closed and locked itself. She heard the angry voices again.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy! Why did you had to do that?!" Ginny swelled with anger.  
  
"Weasley," Malfoy finally spoke. "that was so much fun, can we do it again?" he asked quickly, like a child would ask for candy from his mother.  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep following me?" she asked.  
  
"I think that the reason is very clear?" Malfoy answered with a question of his own. 'Of course, he is bored, and Harry is his enemy. AND he is a Malfoy.'  
  
Ginny sighed loudly, whirled around and walked away from the classroom. Mission accomplished.  
  
--  
  
Sorry for the lack of update, see reaons above. And the funeral/wedding thing? I read is somewhere on the net and I found it very funny if Draco would say it to Ginny XD .......and now I realize that it isn't funny....freakiness. Please review, they will make me very happy! n_n I think my Beta is dead or something O.o 


	9. Friends

Chapter 9 - Friends  
  
A/N: *Squeeeeeeeeeel* YAY! I have over 100 reviews! *gives everyone that reviewed some cookies* I'm like, SO happy ^^ *does happy dance* Yeah, uh right, on to the REAL A/N. Yes, I know I kinda let the necklace disappear...but I was already planning on it to mention it alot in this chapter :P ...DG action soon to come. And pretty please, read my new story 'My Soul Whisperer' I'm writing it with another (and more talented) writer. URL is at the bottom.  
  
**  
  
Ginny was just about to walk away from Malfoy, when she remembered that she was going to Hogsmeade. She whirled around and raised an eyebrow. What if he was already gone?  
  
"Uh-Malfoy?" she asked, looking carefully for any signs that told her Malfoy was here. "Yes, Weasley?" came the drawl behind her. Ginny jerked and turned around again.  
  
She noticed that he wasn't wearing the necklace. Ginny pouted and glared. "Why aren't you wearing the necklace?"  
  
"I am wearing the necklace Weasley." said Malfoy amused. "Then why can't I see it?" Ginny snapped at him.  
  
"Maybe you have to open your eyes, Weasel." he said sarcastically. "Fine, don't wear it, I'll just bump against your naked body with pleasure!" Ginny shot back. She heard Malfoy chuckle.  
  
"Just because I'm invisible, doesn't mean I'm naked."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny confused.  
  
"Weasley, I'm not a total idiot that goes off, running through the hallways of Hogwarts, when I'm naked. I have an invisibility cloak, mind you." Malfoy said, trying to sound offended. "Oh." was all Ginny could muster. 'Of course Malfoy has an invisibility cloak. He's a rich Malfoy, for Merlin's sake.'  
  
"Well-uhh, I'm going to Hogsmeade, do you uhh-want anything?" asked Ginny sheepishly. "No, I'm fine." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Okay, then I'm off. See you at seven," and Ginny turned around the corridor, ignoring the screams from Harry and Colin.  
  
After lots of wrong directions, Ginny finally accieved to find the the common room. Really, her mind was somewhere else. 'Is it just me, or am I a total freak? I'm full of surpirses...I'm hiding an invisible Malfoy. Now that's something those girly gossipers want to hear.' Ginny sighed and climbed through the portrait. No one there. Ginny made her way to the couch and threw herself on it with a 'poof'. She could already go to Hogsmeade. But it was way too early, she wasn't dressed yet and she has fallen asleep.  
  
"..." said Ginny.  
  
*In her dream*  
  
Ginny found herself in a large building. Thousands of people were sitting on an large benches. Everywhere were red roses. Not really her favorite. All the people turned to her when she started walking. Ginny was dressed in a beautiful, long, white weddingdress.  
  
Red roses?  
  
Weddingdress?  
  
Ginny blinked a couple of times, there by the altar, was her soon to be husband. She reconized the mess of black hair, the green emerald eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. Ginny almost puked. 'What a horrible dream, marrying to Harry Potter.' Ginny wished that she would wake up, or at least run far away. But dreams were dreams, you couldn't control anything. Her feet took her to the altar. Harry was smiling at her, more a fake smile. Ginny took his hands 'Ieeww. Bad Ginny!' and smiled at him.  
  
Before the priest could say anything, the sound of a thousand pieces of glass shattering and falling on the ground, was heard. All the heads turned to the sound. The large window was broken, and somebody was standing in front of it. All he said was;  
  
"Remember." and then, he vanquished into thin air.   
  
Ginny blinked again. Was that Draco Malfoy?  
  
*End dream*  
  
"Gin! Come on girl, don't make me do it again! You know I will! Now get UP." whined an irritated Hermione. Ginny cracked her eyes open, her vision was still a blur. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Hermione with a smug smile.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny yawned and stretched. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Time to get to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Oh!" squealed Ginny and shot up from the couch and ran upstairs. A moment later she came down, dressed and all.   
  
"Really Ginny, you should enter a contest for the fastest dresser." joked Hermione and she poked Ginny in her side. This reminded Ginny greatly of Malfoy and his joke. She smiled at the thought of his attempt at a joke and dragged Hermione out of the common room.  
  
Finally, they reached the exit of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny found a carriage for themselves and quickly entered it. The carriage moved, on it's way to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny kept on talking about what they did to Harry, Ron and Colin. Ginny told Hermione all about it, but left the book-smashing scene out of it. Hermione told her that she seduced Ron into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She made sure that Moaning Myrtle chased Ron for the whole day. Sometimes Ginny wished she had one of those Muggle things, a cameral or something? Today she is going to have some fun, and Harry, Ron and Colin being locked up is just an extra.  
  
Then Hermione noticed Ginny's necklace, for the first time. 'Geesh, and she is supposed to be the smartest witch in the whole school?'  
  
"Hey, that's a nice necklace. Were did you get it?" she asked, pounting at the necklace.  
  
"Oh, um. Actually, it's a prototype of Valentine Stone." Ginny replied shortly, avoiding the subject. But Hermione found it interesting and kept on bugging her.  
  
"Really? What does it do?" she asked, taking a closer look to the necklace. "It's supposed to find your true love." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Supposed?" pushed Hermione, with raisen eyebrows.  
  
"Well, it didn't work with me." Ginny said through gritted teeth, Hermione was really bugging her. "And how, if I may ask, does it find your true love?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes again and sighed. "There are two necklace's. You just wear one of those and the second necklace will find your true love. And everytime you are near your true love, your necklace will glow." Ginny finished, bored out of her mind.  
  
After that conversation it went quiet. Sort of a comfortable silence, minus the glances Hermione made at Ginny. Did she knew something Ginny didn't? Ginny just shrugged it off and stared out of the small window. Finally, she saw Hogsmeade.  
  
**  
  
Ginny sucked on her Sugar Quill and grinned at Hermione. She just took the last Sugar Quill out of the bag, and Hermione wasn't happy about it. They where in the Three Broomsticks, having some Butterbeer and fun. Well, Hermione was still trying to glare a hole through Ginny's head. How was she supposed to know that the smartest witch, was addicted to Sugar Quill's? Ginny made some sucking noise, just to annoy Hermione even more. Hermione rolled her eyes and took small sip of her Butterbeer. Ginny smiled and started chewing a little on the Sugar Quill.  
  
"Hmm. That last one is really delisious!" she smiled and sucked on it again. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at her and mumbled something under her breath. Something around the lines of children and annoying.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw a lot of couple's. Sitting there at a small table, being all over eachother. Ginny tried to smile, she never had a boyfriend that was romantic. Hell, her last boyfriend was that stupid Hufflepuf, her first and last.  
  
"Well Gin, where should we go now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To Fred and George's shop! I still have to yell at them, and hug them." Ginny thought for a second what she just said. "Can you hug a person and yell at the same time?"  
  
Hermione grinned and nodded. "Sure. Been there, done that."  
  
Ginny took her last sip of Butterbeer and sucked on the last bit of Sugar Quill. When Hermione saw this she quickly stood up, left some money on the table, and dragged Ginny out of the building. When they were outside, Hermione let Ginny go.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ginny bewildered. Hermione turned to her. "Oh, you go ahead and go to Fred and George, I still have uh..something to buy for uh-school!" and she ran off.  
  
Ginny huffed and glared at Hermione. She wasn't going to buy something for school, she was just going to stock up on Sugar Quills! She turned around and made her way to the twin's shop. It wasn't really hard to notice, the building was large, and very colourful. Ginny smiled at her brothers' work, but remembered that her true love was Malfoy. She scowled and pulled on the doorknob. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor, covered with red and pink hearts.  
  
"Oh look Gred! It's our little baby sister!"  
  
"Well Feorge, I'd say she doesn't look happy, and that was our latest Valentine product!"  
  
Ginny pulled herself up and examined the hearts, that were litarally on her. And to make it worse, they were moving. Red and pink hearts, moving on her pale skin. Ginny scowled again.  
  
"Imbecels! Take it off! NOW!" Ginny swelled and started cursing them with every cursing word she knew. "No can do, Gin. It'll wear off after a day." Fred and George grinned.  
  
Ginny stomped her foot on the ground and slapped them both in their faces. Instantly, she felt relieved. Then, she hugged them both. They looked at eachother with a confused expression. Ginny knew exactly what they would say, and glared her most imitated glare she could muster. The twins both swallowed their joke about the time of month thing and mood swings.  
  
They took a step away from her. "So Gin, how's the true love thing going?" George asked.  
  
"Not well." Ginny answered truthfully, eyeing an annoying heart that was moving towards her face. "But please, tell us who this true love of yours is." Fred said, also eyeing a heart, but that was going in the WRONG direction.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You know who, it was your idea in the first place!"  
  
Fred and George shook their heads at her, smiling at two pink hearts that bumped against eachother. Ginny sighed and glanced at the hearts. "Come on you twits, this isn't funny anymore."  
  
"Sorry, like we said, it'll wear off after a day. But to make up for it, here's one for free." said Fred, and gave her a little vial with pink liquid in it. Ginny seriously was thinking about throwing it on them, but then slid the vial in her pocket.  
  
"Come on Gin, we're dying to hear the name of your true love." said George, pretending to sound like he actually was dying. Ginny raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Are you telling me, that you both don't know that it was Malfoy?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"..."  
  
More silence...  
  
"..."  
  
CRACK!  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight of her two twin brothers, that were now, tangled with arms and legs, on the ground. "Right. Play dumb, I'm going now, see you both on next Saturday!" Ginny waved and exited the shop.  
  
When Ginny was outside, she tried to cover up her body with her small cloak. She pulled on her hood, now she was almost the Lady in Black. Ginny smiled at a red heart, dancing on her hand. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. And she took off, to find Hermione.  
  
**  
  
"Stop laughing at me! Merlin, one should breathe some air from time to time!" Ginny yelled at Hermione, who was pointing and laughing at her. Ginny pulled her hood even more over her face. But it didn't help, it was as if the hearts reacted on the light. Almost every little heart, had gathered on one single spot; her face.  
  
Hermione finally stopped laughing and stepped in the carriage. But she still left a trail of giggles. Ginny also stepped inside and glared at Hermione. She sat there, fuming and glaring, all the way.  
  
By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, it was already night time. Ginny quietly, sneaked into the castle, hoping no one would reconize her. But who couldn't reconize a Weasley? A Malfoy, that's for sure. 'Darn, I still have that detention with Malfoy.' Ginny sighed in frustration. 'Look at me, I'm stressing!'  
  
Ginny started to walk to the Room of Requirement. Her day couldn't get anymore worse than this. But, before she could even open the door, it opened by itself. Malfoy's voice roomed through the corridor.  
  
"You don't have detention anymore. Go free Potty and Fanboy." he said and closed the door. Ginny stood there, wide eyed, annoyed and slightly mad. The day turned from worse into weird. Ginny slowly turned around and headed towards the classroom of Binn. After this, she could sleep, safe and warm in her bed. Sleeping, the whole day long. Ginny started to nightdream as her feet carried her to Binn's classroom.  
  
As she finally reached the classroom, it was quiet. A little too quiet. Ginny pressed her ear against the door and listened for any kind of sound. She heard something, it sounded a little like sucking. Ginny jerked back and looked at the door. 'It's just my imagenation.' and Ginny pulled out her wand, said the counter curse and the door swung open.  
  
Ginny looked inside and almost died at the scene. She immediately covered her eyes and started to run in a random direction, screaming;  
  
"My eyes! My eyes! Oh the horror! My eyes!"  
  
Then, she bumped against a wall and she fell on the floor, still screaming;  
  
"My eyes! My eyes! Oh the horror! My eyes!"  
  
But, suddenly, she was being pulled back up again by someone. "Merlin Weasley, do you have to be that loud?" an irritated Malfoy snapped at her.  
  
Ginny peeked through her hands, expecting to find Malfoy smirking. But saw nothing. Then she covered her face again and started screaming. Malfoy quickly covered Ginny's mouth with his own hand.  
  
"Shut up Weasley, you're even waking up the dead!" he snapped and pulled his hand away. But then she heard him chuckle a little. "Merlin Weasley, what in the world have you done to yourself?"  
  
Ginny finally withdrew her hands, and pointed to the classroom, ignoring his statement. She said something in a low but squeaky voice. "Never in my whole life, did I expected to see THAT!"  
  
Then, Malfoy said in an amused voice; "Did the love potion work then?"  
  
Ginny stared in the air. Love potion?   
  
"I don't even wanna know." Ginny exclaimed and walked away. She was going to pretend that she didn't saw Harry kissing Colin in the classroom. Nope, she is going up to her dorm, and sleep all day long.  
  
--  
  
Short chapter, I know. But you can't expect that I have inspiration all day long! And please, go on my new account to read my new story, together with Genma666! ^^ http://www.fanfiction.net/~thesugarquills Believe me DG fans, you'll love it.  
  
Note to my beta-reader: Sorry again! I couldn't let them wait again..so long...ah well... 


	10. Annoyed, irritated and amused

**Chapter 10 - ****_Annoyed, irritated and amused  
_  
A/N:** I know I know I know I know I know I know! ::beats herself up:: It's been ages since I last updated! O.O And I'm soooooooo sorry about that! I can't really promise .. but I'll work on the updating-process! If I have some inspiration left ... See bottom for more details.

**Little rewind:** Draco is invisible. Ginny has a punishment and has to make Draco visible again. Ginny thinks, after visiting her brothers, that the Valentine Stone is still a piece of crap. Now she is covered in pink and red hearts, dancing on her skin. Valentine day is coming next week. And Ginny is slightly going insane, or is it something else?

--

Under the worn out blankets, lay a sleeping redhead. Next to the bed, stood an irritated brunette.  
  
"Ginny, you know you have to do your homework today! So get up!" Hermione told the sleeping redhead. You can tell she was irritated. By the time Hermione tried to get the blankets away, Ginny was awake.  
  
"One day I'll make a spell that gets you up so fast, you'll be begging to me to do it the old way." she threatend. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, covered up her ears and curled up in a ball.   
  
All Ginny wanted to do was sleep. Sleep all day long, and nobody could see her pink and red hearts. She was annoyed by the little things, dancing on her skin. If this thing was supposed to bring her in a Valentine mood, well, then it didn't work. The effect was the opposite, and now Ginny started to hate Valentine's day even more. _To hell with all the mushy couple's!_ her mind screamed.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione grasped the blankets away from Ginny, only to see her covered with moving pink and red hearts.  
  
"'Mione! I was going to get up!" Ginny yelled at her. She quickly stood up, marched up to Hermione, snatched the blankets from her, marched back to the bed, threw herself on it and snuggled under the blankets.  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You are a hopeless human being." she said and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"I am not placing one foot in that room. I am not placing one foot in that room." Ginny repeated serveral times. But it wasn't really working. Her feet carried her to the Room of Requirement. _I hate this. Why did it have to be an invisible potion? Why for Merlin's sake?_  
  
She knocked on the door and entered the room. Ginny looked around the familiar place. No sign of Malfoy. "Malfoy? Are you there? It's 7 already, so get your butt back here!"  
  
Still no sign of Malfoy. Ginny shrugged and sat on the sofa. _Where has he gone off to? Maybe terrorizing the first years. Yeah, that's a thing Malfoy would do_.  
  
Ginny shrieked as she saw Malfoy's head floating right in front of her. "Malfoy?!" she squealed. Malfoy was smirking, amused that Ginny was scared of him. Ginny frowned and glared at Malfoy.   
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack! And when did you got your head back?" Ginny said, angry and surprised. She looked into his grey eyes. Not until now she realized she had missed looking in them.  
  
"Really Weasley, that face you made! Priceless!" Malfoy smirked, moving closer to her level. He was so close, that Ginny could feel his breath on her face. Why was her heart racing the minute she saw his face? Why did his grey eyes made her feel she was looking in heaven? Why did she stopped breathing?  
  
Ginny could only look in his eyes. She knew she wasn't breathing anymore, and above all, she knew she wanted to kiss him. Malfoy's lips were very close, if only she could move and crash her lips on his. Ginny felt her world disappear as his lips brushed against hers. She gasped for air and finally moved to set her lips on his.  
  
"GINNY! Stop pretending you're asleep!" a voice screamed in her ear. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and looked right into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"AAh!" she shrieked, and fell out of her bed. "Ouch." she let out, crawling off the floor. Ginny looked around, she was back in her dormitory. It was all just a dream. Slowly she touched her lips, how could she have dreamed this?  
  
Ginny blushed a fine colour of red and ran to the bathroom. She didn't come out of it.  
  
Ginny threw some water in her face and looked herself in the mirror. Her mirror self winked at her and smiled. "Someone here is in love!" the mirror cooed. Ginny widened her eyes and turned around, smashing her back against the mirror. She quickly stumbled out of the bathroom, away from the crazy mirror.  
  
_I'm just losing my mind, that's all._ Ginny thought and dressed herself. Quickly, she left the dormitory and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ginny let her hair fell in her face, wrapped her robe around her and opened the doors. The Great Hall was a really big blur to Ginny. People were whispering, others were screaming, some were huffing, one table was laughing and one person didn't understand all of it. Ginny took her seat by the Gryffindor table and raised her eyebrows at the huffing Gryffindors. Ginny searched for the trio, but couldn't find them. Where is everybody? Ginny listened carefully to the whispering. She could hear a couple of words; snogging, gay and Gryffindor.  
  
She sighed when she couldn't place to words and started eating her breakfast. But once the whispering became louder, she could hear more complete sentence's.  
  
One person behind her was whispering in a high tone. "Really, I never would have thought it! The Boy Who Lived with the Boy Who Adored Him!"  
  
Ginny felt her spoon slip right out of her hand, her eyes were wide open and she didn't knew what to do; to laugh or to join the gossipers. She choose for the first and laughed, hard. It wasn't really funny for Harry and Colin. And at first she was shocked too, but now she just laughed. Really, Malfoy does has a sense of humor, in a weird way, but still worth to laugh about.  
  
She left the Great Hall early, the rumors were driving her insane. Really, who would believe that Harry and Colin had children? Right, no one on this planet. Ginny sighed and wandered aimlessly through the corridors, passing students that were looking at her strangely. Ginny blushed and buried her face further in her robe. _Stupid, stupid hearts. Stupid, stupid twins._  
  
After a while, Ginny stopped her trip through Hogwart's corridors and turned around. There was nothing to do, besides homework, but homework was the last thing on her mind. She grinned and walked towards the Room of Requirements, she felt like arguing with Malfoy.  
  
As she made her way down to the Room of Requirements, more and more students were whispering and looking at her hearts. All Ginny said;  
  
"What are YOU looking at!?"  
  
Finally she was at the stupid room. Ginny gently knocked on the door, yanked it open and quickly stumbled inside. With all the stumbling, Ginny tripped over a carpet and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Not my day." she murmured, cursed the carpet and ungracefully stood up again.  
  
"I've seen elephants with more manners than you." came the sneering voice of Malfoy. "Really, was that you or one of those stupid oafs of yours?" Ginny sneered back, averting her eyes at the spot she heard his voice.  
  
"I hope you're wearing your clothes." Ginny said disgusted and skipped to the sofa. "Well, actually-" Malfoy begun but Ginny cut him off.  
  
"That was a threat, not a question." she pointed out and slid down on the sofa. Suddenly, Malfoy's voice was very close to her ear. "Is a Weasley threatening me? A Malfoy?" he said in a low voice.  
  
The dream Ginny had suddenly came rushing back. She quickly scooted over a big measure, uncomfortable with Malfoy so close.  
  
There was a long pause. Ginny shifted on her place, not used to this silence. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. His voice rang in her ears, but Ginny was a bit distant.  
  
"Cat caught the weasel's tongue?" Malfoy smirked. Ginny's head snapped up, "Oh, I was just bored ... " she said a little nervous. Why is she being to weird around him? That's it, she had to get out. "I'm going, you're just as boring as the history teacher." she lied and left a confused Malfoy behind.  
  
Ginny didn't know what made her left so quickly, but she had to get away. The lake was a good start. Once she was outside she saw it was snowing. She frowned but started to walk to the lake anyway. _Snowing in February ..._  
  
She reached the lake and plumped down, looking at the beautiful lake. It was very quiet, because everyone was still in the castle, safe and warm. Not that Ginny didn't feel safe or cold, just an expression. Her eyelids started to fall down, thinking was all she could do.  
  
Why is she feeling so strange around Malfoy? Has it something to do with the dreams she is having? Well, what is was, it is making her change of view on him. She is even starting to like him. _This can't be happening, I don't like Malfoy! Even if I would like him, I would say his first name and not Malfoy!_ her mind screamed. She was angry at herself for even thinking of him that way.  
  
"I'm losing my mind." she muttered to herself.   
  
"Well, people do say that talking to yourself is the first thing from going insane." the know-it-all voice said. Ginny's eyes shot up and turned around. She saw Hermione standing next to her, smiling meekly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, what she wanted to be friendly but came out quite rude. Hermione slowly sat next to her, watching the lake. "Ginny, what is wrong with you? I know I shouldn't be meddling with your life, but something's up and it's nagging me till no end." said Hermione and she looked at Ginny.  
  
"Why is something wrong with me?" she asked confused, not knowing what in the world Hermione was talking about.  
  
"Well, it really isn't that hard to notice. You sleep longer than normally, you sneak out of your dormitory around 7, you come back a few hours later, but something has changed about you when you return. But I just can't place my finger on it." Hermione said annoyed, thinking hard what it was.  
  
"Um, 'Mione, I'm right here." Ginny said bluntly. Hermione looked up and smiled meekly, again. "Just tell me Ginny, has this something to do with Malfoy?"  
  
_She wouldn't know about that right? No, I haven't even mentioned Malfoy when he was turned invisible!_ Ginny shook her head firmly. "Why would you think that?" she asked as polite as she could.  
  
"Well, today when you were sleeping, you kind of said his name." Hermione blushed. "And I don't mean in a way like you want to kill him."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and her heart started to speed up. "I said his name?"  
  
"Not only that, you even said Draco ... Ginny please tell me what's wrong." Hermione nudged on. But Ginny wasn't even listening anymore. She had said his name in her sleep? Not Malfoy, but Draco? _Oh Merlin_ she thought desperately. Hermione had just proven her that she liked him. But it wasn't possible, how could she like him when she had hated him all her life? She doesn't even know the bloke that well.  
  
"Argh!" she let out in anger and confusedness. Ginny stood up and rushed back to the castle.

--

Okay, it wasn't that long, and I'm so sorry for letting you all wait that long. This chapter is one that really sucks, but right now I'm on vacation and ... erhm ... forgot about VS ehehhhe .... but I swear I'm not abandoning this story! When I return home I'm going to work every single day on VS until I finally completed it ... although now I have changed the ending ... I'm weird, I know.


	11. The wrong kind of right

**Chapter 11 – The wrong kind of right**

**A/N:** Because a _certain someone_ bugged me to death to update VS, I wrote it while I'm on my holiday. Ok, this is the most depressing thing I've wrote … although it isn't depressing at all. Forgive me, I was listening to My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne. Hehe, I advice you to download the song and listen to it while reading, it actually fits.

--

Ginny Weasley was sitting at a deserted library. Even Madam Pince was gone for a while. Not that Ginny didn't mind, she needed some quiet time for herself. She swung her legs under the table, not caring she was acting like a child. Her thoughts were disturbed when another chair was being pulled up. Ginny flinched but relaxed.

"Can I sit here?"

"Who am I to stop you," replied Ginny as she saw the chair come closer to the table again.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but no words were forming. Her brow furled as she gaped like a fish. Malfoy on the other hand found this very amusing.

"You know Weasley, if you look like that any longer, your face will get stuck that way," he sniggered. Typical, dry, Malfoy humor.

Ginny sighed and looked at the table with tired eyes. "Malfoy, after you're visible. Will you be the same again and get back to taunting me?"

Silence.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. After this ordeal was all over, it was going to be forgotten. Like it never happened. Malfoy is going back to taunting her and her brothers. And all she had was a memory that will soon be forgotten too. And the worst thing of it all was that she cared. She slumped down further in the chair, silence all around her.

"No," was his short, but meaningful respond.

Ginny's eyes flicked with hope for a second, but faded away as soon as he started speaking again. "I won't be the same again," he sighed with annoyance.

"Explain," Ginny gulped, not expecting that answer.

"Well, it's not like I get turned invisible every day," he said confused. Ginny growled at the back of her throat. "That's not what I meant," she stated, pointing a finger at him. "And you know it."

"Then, by all means, what did you mean?" he questioned sarcastic.

"I meant about me. I'm having no effect on you? Does it not affect you that we're having a decent conversation?" she could not help herself as her voice rose higher and higher.

"Actually it does," Ginny's temper stopped rising, "I'm having a decent conversation with a Weasley, which is absurd," he finished. Ginny shook her head.

"Thanks for acting like you care."

Her chair made a screeching voice as she stood up from the table. Her necklace glowing brighter than ever. After a lifetime, she had done something gracefully; she gracefully strode away from the library, leaving an invisible Malfoy behind.

The doors flew open and she stormed out, running away. She turned down a hallway, going down a staircase. How could she have let him get on her nerves? She turned left, going through a secret passage. How could she have let him gotten the best of her? She slowed down a little bit, turning in on another corridor. Her heart thudding in her chest from all the running she did. How could she have let him make her upset?

She stopped in a corridor, leaning against the stone cold wall. Her heart pumping a little slower. She closed her eyes and listened to herself breathing. How could she have let herself to think that he cared? She swallowed and tried to push the ache in her heart away.

_How could she have let him in her heart?_

--

Ginny did not show up at dinner that night, nor did she reach the Room of Requirement. No one had figured it out that she was up in her dorm, pretending to be asleep. She watched with sad eyes as one by one the little hearts on her disappeared. _Great, everyone is abandoning me._

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Her tiny fingers making her way around the pedal of her necklace. It was a mystery to other persons why she was behaving like this. It was even a mystery for herself.

"Ginny, Dumbledore requested your presence at his office," Hermione's bossy voice spoke. Ginny sighed and buried her face in her pillow, mumbling something.

"Ginny, come on now. I don't know what has gotten in to you, but I know it has something to do with why Dumbledore requested you," she nagged, shaking Ginny so she would get her lazy arse out of the bed.

"Dun' wanna goooo," Ginny hissed between the shaking. Hermione shook her so violently that Ginny fell with a strangled yelp on the floor. Ginny looked up at Hermione's face that was hovering above hers.

"Female git," she cursed at her. "Well come on, you're fully clothed so you can get straight to Dumbledore," Hermione smiled.

Ginny just cursed under her breath and slowly got back on her feet. Hermione just smiled at her. "Having a good day?" she asked with sarcasm. Hermione's smile fell.

Rolling her eyes, she slipped past her and walked down towards the office of Dumbledore. It was around 8 she guessed, and Malfoy must have said to Dumbledore that she wasn't coming. Once there, Ginny stood at the gargoyle, reality hitting her that she didn't had the password. All this worrying made her not able to see the robes that were hovering next to her.

"Don't panic Weasley. _Lemon sweets_," came the voice of Malfoy right next to her. Ginny flinched, the second time that day, and returned to her normal state; panicking.

She did not want to see Malfoy right now. No not at all. The gargoyle jumped from his place and a secret passage appeared. Ginny stepped on the twirl of stairs as it started to go upwards. She nervously shifted from weight on her feet, Malfoy was standing next to her, and it was making her uncomfortable.

He decided to break the silence. "I'm just as surprised are you are Weasley. I had no intentions to go to Dumbledore,"

After a few minutes they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes, the Phoenix, he smiled warmly at the two as they entered the room.

"Ah, you're asking yourself why you are here," he spoke calmly and walked over to his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey is finally ready with your antidote," he said amused, while looking strictly at Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes widened at this. They had an antidote? For Malfoy? "Then why the heck was I forced to make an antidote myself?" Ginny blurted out.

"Well Miss Weasley, we couldn't let you free to go. We just let you make another antidote, which is only a potion to speed up the progress to make Mr. Malfoy visible again."

Malfoy snorted and crossed his arms. "So, you lot all let me and that ruddy girl believe that she had to make the antidote? _Bother_," he commented dryly.

"Yes, you are free from your detention Miss Weasley. And Mr. Malfoy, you're free from the state in which you are now," Dumbledore said and sat behind his desk.

"I can go now?" Ginny asked impatiently, she wanted to get out of there and scream at the top of her lungs. She was free from Malfoy, at last.

"Yes Miss Weasley, you can go now. Mr. Malfoy, stay with me please," Dumbledore replied and Ginny smiled warmly. She glanced at Malfoy and was suddenly feeling very sad again.

He is just going back to taunting her again. She let down her eyes and left Dumbledore's office, running down the stairs. Actually, she should be relieved that her detention was over with the git. She kept convincing herself of that, her mind just didn't buy it. A sigh escaped her pin lips as she reached Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm just losing my mind," she said tired, and added with an afterthought "again."

--

Short chapter I know, but ::glares at MB:: a certain person wanted me to finish this. It's almost the end, it's so sad.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 12 – Valentine's Day**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Meaning, the end. Well, there is going to be an epilogue, but still this is the last chapter. Feels so sad to complete a story ... all thank you's will be in the epilogue.

--

It had been 5 days. In those days, she tried to forget him as much as possible. But it did not really help, the memories were still fresh. Ginny sighed and stuffed her mouth with food that was in reach.

"Merlin Ginny, have some manners!" the know-it-all commanded her. Ginny looked at her with tired eyes. She had yet to succeed to sleep in those 5 days. Ginny forced to smile, although it didn't really help because her mouth was full of food. So she decided on shrugging.

Her ears suddenly perked up when hearing Malfoy's name. She leaned in further as her brother and Harry were talking about him.

"He still acts like the same prick when he left. Honestly, who would believe he was an 'exchange student'?" her brother said, glaring at the Slytherin table.

Ginny sighed and looked at the blonde haired Slytherin. Yes, he returned visible again. Some time when she had left Dumbledore. She turned her head quickly away when he caught her staring at him.

Not once had he said a word to her.

Not once did he looked at her when she was close by.

But he did glance sometimes at her during the meals. But that was it; nothing else. Ginny should knew that they couldn't be friends or something, the whole world wouldn't approve. That was the reason why she was a little mad at her brother for no reason. He started calling Malfoy names.

"Honestly Ron, you're not any more good than him," she glared and walked out of the Great Hall.

--

"Happy Valentine's day Ginny!" her dorm mate Holly screeched into her ear.

Ginny just buried her head further into her pillow. "No, no happy Valentine's day. Just bad, stupid Valentine's day," she ranted on about how stupid Valentine was.

"Ah, could you at least get out of bed," Holly pleaded, sitting on her own bed. Ginny bolted straight up and glared such forcefully at Holly that she ran out of the dorm.

Ginny fell back in her pillow. "She asked for it," mumbling under her breath. She then noticed her necklace. It was glowing brighter than ever. Reminding her, that her _true love_ was Draco Malfoy.

Ginny snorted in her pillow but stood up anyway. She had kept her promise, and send Malfoy those little heart things. She smiled at the sight of Malfoy covered with moving hearts. This was one reason why she had to go to the Great Hall.

"Well, well. Look who's up all by herself!" Hermione said proudly and started clapping her hands. Ginny paid no attention at her and looked around the Great Hall.

Everywhere she looked were hearts floating in the air. Or little Cupids that were throwing confetti on an unfortunately student. She dropped her smile and sat down. Just then, a very fast sizzling sound passed her face. Ginny was so bewildered that she fell on the ground.

"What in the world was that?" she asked standing up again and looking around the Hall.

She saw it now. Hundreds of Valentine Stone's were flying around the hall, finding their so called _true love_. Although she was pissed that people had bought it from her brothers, she couldn't help it but feel proud. Very proud.

"Look Ginny! It's you're product! Fred and George told me about it," Ron said proudly and swung an arm around her, smiling at everyone that heard what he said.

"Git, get off me," Ginny hissed, back in a bad mood again. Ron did as he was told and got back to talking with his friends. Ginny sighed and sat at the table again.

She watched the necklaces amused, as some of the owners already saw their's glowing. Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, he wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, he must hate Valentine's day just as much as she does.

Ginny flinched when a small package dropped in front of her. Every one was too busy to notice she also received something. She eyed the red package with a pink bow tied on it. Her finger twirled around the bow as she felt her heart racing. Someone had sent her a gift. A smile appeared on her lips as she opened up the package.

Inside was a red little box. Curiosity took over her as she opened the little box. Suddenly, something shoot out of the box and hovered just an inch above her shoulder. She looked at it disgusted, it was yet another heart. But this one you could touch, just as Ginny did, it sprang away from her finger.

Ginny frowned and tried to grab it, but it kept jumping away from her. "It won't work," a voice said.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione looking at the red heart hovering above her right shoulder. "It's a product that will only disappear when the person who sent it, kisses you," she explained and grinned at Ginny.

"Great. I'm stuck with another stupid heart. Today is going to be _the unofficial Hate Day_," Ginny scowled. Her little speech was interrupted when her necklace started glowing again. But this time, it was tugging on her.

Ginny glared at the evil thing that was her idea and wanted to get if off of her. But the necklace had other idea's and suddenly, Ginny abruptly stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"What in the world?" she yelped in confusedness. Where is she going? And why was the necklace pulling her ahead like a little puppy.

"Stop it right now!" she yelled, grabbed the necklace and started pulling back. The necklace was going slower, but it pulled her anyway. Ginny growled and let herself fall on the ground. She smirked for a second when she thought she had won.

How she was wrong, the necklace was now dragging her from the ground to another corridor. Ginny screamed bloody murder and was trying to yank the necklace off of her. It was not helping that the red heart somehow managed to laugh at her.

Her back was hurting now and wished those brothers of her many years in hell. And suddenly she stopped, the necklace still glowing and hovering in the air. She let out a sigh.

"Bloody hell," she heard someone curse. Ginny looked up and saw someone bending over to her, the same necklace around his neck; glowing and pulling him toward her. The two necklaces intertwined and stayed that way.

Ginny squeezed her eyes, to see if it was who she thought it was. But the glowing didn't really help, but soon it started fading away. She saw his face glaring at her.

"My Merlin," she let out and started laughing right in his face. "That is so hilarious Malfoy!" she giggled and pointed at his face.

Draco Malfoy was quiet and glaring at her. Little red and pink hearts were moving around on his pale face. He made a move to get away from her. Alas, the necklaces Weren't letting go of them.

Ginny really wasn't helping while she was laughing in his face. She opened her eyes and looked in those grey one's. She gulped and remained silent. All she wanted to do was get back to laughing at him.

His face was covered in hearts, his eyes fixing on her with a death glare and his lips in a pout. He looked really kissable right then.

Ginny's eyes widened at what she just thought. _Did I just found Malfoy kissable?_

There was seriously something wrong with her if she found Malfoy kissable. She shifted under his gaze on the ground. How could he stand like that and not get some huge pain in his back.

As soon as she remembered the state she was in, Ginny started laughing again. And finally he spoke;

"Shut the hell up, Weasley," he threatened, glaring daggers at her. This just made Ginny laugh even more. "Make me," she just managed to say between her laughter.

Malfoy just glared defiantly at her, but started grinning. "My pleasure,"

He quickly covered her mouth by his. Ginny shut up and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. But soon she started to like the feeling of his lips on her, how warm and soft they were. She moaned and put her hands on his face, pulling him even closer to hers.

They were kissing upside down, in a not so fashionable position. A Malfoy and a Weasley. They didn't even noticed that the red heart popped and turned into confetti.

A few seconds later they parted this upside down kiss. Ginny looked flustered and missed the warm of his lips. She pouted and looked at Malfoy. He started moving back straight up but was pulled back again because of the necklaces.

"Damnit," he cursed dryly and looked back at Ginny again. "This would have been so cool if I had just left you there," and he also started pouting.

Ginny just laughed, making him smile at her. He captured her lips again with his own.


	13. Epilogue

**Valentine Stone**

**A/N:** Sweet Jesus, it took so long to actually start writing this! Probably everyone has forgotten, but I'm still writing this because I feel I owe it to this story.

**Chapter 13 – Epilogue**

–

In the great mass of red and pink, it was difficult to find the fiery red hair that belonged to Ginny Weasley. Today was February the 14th, the day which now meant something meaningful to Ginny. This was the day when something had ended, just to get started, right about a year ago. For the first time on this day, Ginny wasn't feeling excluded in the big party known as Valentines Day. Maybe it was because her Valentine Stones were still popular among the students. Or maybe it was the fact that she – Ginny Weasley – was someone else's Valentine this year.

As she slowly sat down at the Gryffindor table, earning some glances at her happy face, Ginny ducked out of reflex when another Valentine Stone zoomed pass her head, on to finding his victim of true love.

The girl smiled softly to herself. True Love. Something that she couldn't seem to understand more than a year ago, and it seemed that she still didn't understand the meaning of true love as of today. But she was getting there, wasn't she? After all, they were just _toys_ – something to be seen as playful instead of taking it serious. But she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to have a hint of seriousness in it. Because, how could it have brought so many people together that were still together today?

… _zZOOOMm_

Maybe it wasn't finding its true love; maybe it has just created a path to lead you to your first steps of true love. It was up to you whether to believe it or not, you still had to keep in mind to not let the stone decide for you, you had the decision to make you act on it or not. Though it was just a toy – it still held some of the truth.

_ZzOOomM … zZZoooommm_

Ginny peacefully finished her breakfast while she enjoyed the show of passing Valentine Stones. She looked at a girl that took the stone out of the air when it hovered in front of her face. She giggled and asked her fellow friends to put on the necklace, all the while she was furiously looking everywhere in the Great Hall for any signs of her true love.

It wasn't as if the stone was the only link they had between them. No, there were of course many things that linked them together. Maybe on some level, she had always kept on eye on him subconsciously, and she never knew about it until the stone showed her otherwise. It was weird to know he always had his tiny spot in her heart after the time in the bookstore. Was it meant to be? Was it a feeling to let you know this could mean something? Did the stone let you realize the spot in your heart for this special someone?

_ZZOOooommmnn_ ….

Or maybe she just had spent too much time with him that she started thinking in the way of fools. Scratch that – Happy in love fools.

Yes, Ginny Weasley was in love, or so to say. It wasn't until recently she knew what he meant in her heart. He was gone for the Christmas vacation, and in between that time, Ginny realized she missed him.

She missed his presence, his touch, his smile, his laugh, his sneer, his smirk, his –

– Everything.

And when he returned on the platform, it was all Ginny could do to not pounce him right there, right then. Instead, she just plain tackled him, of course. It may seem strange, but love did make you do crazy things, and she was crazy about him. Sometimes she was literally crazy of him when he had something to remark about her clothing, her preference of Muggle devices, or the fact that she should just run away from home to come live with him in Malfoy Manor.

Sure he was pretty wacko too, but it made her want to love him all the more. There were times when he was just being cruel, and there were times when he laughed about something funny instead of something cruel. But when he flashes his smile, a smile only reserved for her, she'd always melt into a puddle.

…._zzZZZZOOOMMmm_ ..._ thump!_

"Oi! That was me bloody eye!"

All in all, Ginny was pretty happy with him. She still didn't understand the reasoning of true love, but maybe, just _maybe_, with him she could find it.

She could find true love.

With Draco right by her side.


End file.
